Crescent Kat
by Kyla Mizuki
Summary: BDay fic for a friend...Kat, a hanyou with cat demon parents must flee from their ancient village in Makai.They hide in Living World, constantly moving if someone finds them out to be demons.They eventually come to Kurama's hometown... KuramaOC
1. Leaving Makai

Kyla: Hey, everyone! This is a birthday story for my friend Kat! Happy Birthday, Kat! I only have the first few chapters of this story for you... Gomen, but I hope you enjoy it!  
Hiei: Is this ANOTHER HieiOC? -glares-  
Kyla: Nope! This is a KuramaOC!  
Kura: Oh my... Are you going to make me act as sappy as you made Hiei?  
Kyla: Nah, I'm hoping this will be more humorous, but there will more than likely be some angst and stuff. I can't get away from it; it's so fun to write to me!  
Yoda: -appears out of thin air- Not owned is Yu Yu Hakusho by Kyla... -disappears-  
Kyla, Kura, and Hiei: o.o?  
Kyla: Ahem... Well, that's it! Onto chapter one!

**

* * *

**

**Crescent Kat  
**:Chaper One:  
_:Leaving Makai:_  
by  
Kyla

In the secluded village of the Lunar Cat tribe in Makai, the day went as usual, only this day, a young hanyou was born. A hanyou, you ask? Yes, a hanyou... A young half cat demon, the other part of her... human. How does this happen in a village of all full-blooded cat demons, you ask? Well, the answer is very simple really... You see, Jya, father to the only hanyou in his village, had stole from a great castle owned by the Makaian government. So, the demonic government, in an angry fit, managed to hire a witch to place a curse on Jya's by-then-unborn child.

When Jya returned to his village later, after the curse had already been placed, he found his mate with his first child, just born minutes before, Kat, in her arms. "Jya, somehow... she was born only half demon..." Linda murmured perplexed.

"But, how—what?" Jya started to ponder how it was possible when he and his mate, Linda, were both full cat demons, but was interrupted by a shrill scream from the distance. He and Linda snapped their gazes to out the window of their small home. Their fellow Lunar Cat youkai were running... away from something... but what?

Well, the demons had also hired a group of bounty hunters to hunt down and kill Jya, and any others that got in their way, and retrieve the ancient artifact Jya had stolen from them. The hunters had tracked the thieving Jya to his village... Not good.

"Linda... we have to go," Jya whispered urgently, turning back to his mate, Kat sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms. He began grabbing just some small things that they might need later. "We're going to Living World," he stated absently.

Oh, did I forget to mention that the demons of the Lunar Cat tribe have the ability to travel to Living World, slipping by the Kakai Barrier? They can, but only when the moon is full, and it just so happened, as luck would naturally have it, that night was a full moon. Hm, who would have thought it?

"Why are we leaving?" Linda asked fearfully, face paled slightly as she sent a worried glance out the window as her fellow neko youkai ran and screamed. She watched her mate stuff some various things into a pack and raced by, grabbing her hand gently and coaxing her out the backdoor.

"I'll explain later," Jya answered quickly and concentrated his aura on creating a portal to Living World. His eyes glowed a bright silver as a black aura enveloped around his body. He held one arm out straight, eyes focused ahead of him while the hunters drew closer and closer.  
There were voices calling out to each other; the hunters were checking every house for Jya, and they were almost at his doorstep. "Hey! There he is!" a tall youkai with blue skin and big muscles yelled to his companions. He rushed forward, ax in hand and stained with blood, and his fellow hunters ran after him through the house, attempting to catch their target.  
Suddenly, a deep purple-coloured portal grew out of nowhere in front of Jya, who exclaimed, "Quick!" and pulled Linda, Kat in one arm, through the portal after himself. Just as the hunters drew level with the portal, it vanished... The baffled hunters stood staring blankly at a tall tree...  
"Gr... They got away!" the leader of the group yelled and glared at each of his partners, as if it was their fault. Oh well, looks like those bounty hunters won't get paid for this mission... Too bad, right? I know... It's so sad... Not.

"We made it," Jya sighed in relief and collapsed to a sitting position at the base of an oak tree in some forest in Japan. "Thank goodness," he mumbled. Linda spoke his name softly, questioningly. He looked up to see her confused, worried face and smiled up at her. "Everything'll be fine... But, from now on, we live as humans," he said as his baby girl started wailing, finally waking up from her slumber, being not even a day old...

* * *

Kyla: There it is! The start of my birthday fic for Kat-chan! Enjoy! And please review!  
Kura: This is going to be a LONG story for me... -mushroom sigh-  
Hiei: Hn.  
Kyla and Kura: Sayonara, minna-san!  
Hiei: Hn. 


	2. Meeting Kurama

Kyla: Wahla! Chapter two! Here we go! I'm posting the first... uh, four? Yeah, four... I'm posting the first four chapters in the same day, one right after the other! Here ya go!  
Hiei: Hn, least you're not writing a HieiOC...  
Kyla: I'm still working on The Return of a Legend though. -sticks tongue out- Nyah!  
Hiei: -growls- -glares daggers at Kyla-  
Kura: -mushroom sigh- Must you two always bicker?  
Hiei and Kyla: Yes!  
Kura: -shakes head in exasperation- Anyways, please do not forget to review afterwards, and remember that Kyla does not own Yu Yu Hakusho...  
Hiei: Hn. -pouts-  
Kyla: Enjoy!

* * *

Crescent Kat  
:Chapter Two:  
Meeting Kurama  
by  
Kyla

"Mom!" Kat whined, now 15 years old, "I hate switching schools! You know that!"she exclaimed as she and her parents rode down the street in a moving van.This was about the fourth time they had moved in the past year, and Kat really hated being the new girl at a different school.

"I know, sweetie, but you know why we keep having to move," Linda sighed, feeling exhausted. She had been driving now for a few hours, and she was getting tired and irritable, but she tried her best to remain calm.

"But, it wasn't even my fault this time!" Kat complained, crossing her arms over her chest in a pout. Her long, blond hair was pulled tightly into a bun, and she glared out the window with her crimson eyes.

Let me clear this up for you readers... You must be wondering why they've moved so many times, correct? Well, you see, somehow or another someone always finds out that the Kaisho family—Kat, Linda, and Jya—are demons. Most of the times it was by accident, but a couple of times were a result of Kat telling her friends, who in turn hate her, and the humans' memories of them must be erased, then they move... So as not to have any problems again. But, this last time they had to move was because someone had spied on them, just out of curiousity, and that resulted in a human seeing two demons sparring in the forest with their hanyou daughter. So, Kat and her parents were forced to move.. again...

"We know," Jya said softly, trying to calm his child and Linda down. He knew his mate was getting very irritable, and trust me, an irritable cat demoness is not pleasant to deal with.

"Ah, here we are!" Linda stated brightly, her face splitting into a wide smile as she came to a halt in front of a small house, not tiny, but homey. The house had already been furnished, and only the Kaisho personal belongings were needed to be moved into the house.

The next hour or so was spent unpacking the moving van of all their things. It was afternoon, and they were almost done. Linda and Jya had just went inside with some boxes in hand while Kat was still in the van, grabbing a few boxes. With only the grace of a cat, she hopped right down with three big boxes in her hands, but as I would just so have it, she began to loose her balance, seeing as the third box was about to fall off.

"Aw, crap!" Kat exclaimed and tried to rebalance everything, but the top box started to fall off to the left, and it was a box of breakables. Wasn't life grand? She shrieked as she too lost her balance and started to fall as well.

Out of nowhere, someone caught the breakables box and, expertly balancing it in one hand, he reached out his other arm to help catch Kat when she fell partly onto his chest. He coiled his arm around her waist and pulled her to her feet again. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Kat straightened and stood on her own, blinking owlishly. She thought for sure she would have hit the ground, but... She looked up at her hero, and a blush immediately rose to her cheeks. There before her stood a boy a little taller than she with long crimson locks of hair and emerald eyes that seemed too impossible for a human. "Uh, y-yeah, I'm fine!" she sputtered, smiling shyly and quickly took the box from him again. "Thanks," she added and turned to pick up the other two boxes that were full of clothes and towels.

"Here, allow me to help you," the redhead offered and moved to stand beside her, holding his hand out.

"No, that's alright. I can handle it. Thanks again," she smiled and began to make her way to the house, but she misjudged the steps to the front door and almost tripped... Almost, that is. For you see, the redheaded boy rushed forward and grabbed her gently around the middle to help balance her by holding the boxes up. So, now she was in between the handsome redhead and three annoying boxes.

The boy chuckled, causing Kat to blush, and said, "Here." This time he didn't ask to help; he walked around to stand in front of her and took the top two boxes from her. He walked into the house, stopping in the doorway to ask, "Where should I put these?"

"Oh, uh, just..." she stammered and rushed through the door after him as he walked further inside. She glanced around the room, trying to hide here blushing, and called out, "Hey mom, dad! Where do these boxes go! Clothes and a box of breakables!"

"Just set them there in that first room when you walk in the door!" Jya, her father, answered from upstairs. There were sounds of moving things and setting heavy boxes down above their heads.

"I guess just put them down right here," Kat said and set her box out of the way of the door. The redhead nodded and placed his boxes next to the one Kat had just set down.

"Are there any more boxes?" the mysterious boy asked, looking to Kat for an answer, a polite smile on his face.

"Mm.. nope, don't think so," Kat replied but headed out to the van to take one last look. "No, there aren't any more," she stated, for sure this time. "Thanks for the help," she said turning to the redhead.

"Kat! Are there any more things to unload from the van?" Linda asked from the kitchen. Kat sighed and walked back to the door to tell her mother that there weren't any more.

"That's good," Jya grinned as he walked down the stairs, ready for some dinner. He had been upstairs unpacking while Linda started cooking dinner. He stopped and gave the redhead a perplexed stare. "Oh, and who might you be?"

Kat turned to stare at the boy, "Oh yeah! We never introduced ourselves!" she exclaimed and apologized, "I'm so sorry... I'm Kat Kaisho."

"It's quite alright. My name is Shuichi," the redhead introduced himself and bowed politely just as Linda entered the room, too.

"Oh, and these are my parents, Jya and Linda," Kat added, indicating to her parents. She was surprised she'd already met someone in this town. She swore to herself that no one would find out their secrets of being demons, well, in Kat's case, a half demon, but still...

"It's an honor to meet all of you," Shuichi bowed again, giving them all a polite smile. We all know Shuichi as Kurama, though, so how about I merely refer to him as Kurama, hm? Sound good? I sure hope so. Kurama sensed that Jya and Linda were full-fledged demons and that Kat was a hanyou, but he left it alone, at least for awhile. He'd have to keep an eye on them and find out what their true intentions are for being in his town were. If they were here to cause trouble, then he'd have to get rid of them...

"It's our pleasure," Linda answered smiling. She thought this boy was just too polite, and she liked it. She hadn't seen many boys like him in her 16 years in Living World. "Shuichi-san, would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked suddenly.

"I'd love to, but may I use your phone to call my mother first and ask?" Kurama inquired.

"Oh, yes, of course," Linda replied and motioned to a phone that had just been plugged up a few minutes ago. The service and electricity in the house were already working, they had only had to bring their things.

"Arigato, Kaisho-san," he said and picked up the receiver, dialing a series of number into the phone. After a moment, he spoke again, "Hello, Mother," he paused as his mother said hello, too. "Sounds great, Mother. Would you mind if I stayed for dinner at a friend's house? While you are out?" After a short silence on their end, he thanked his mother and hung up the phone. "She said it was alright," he stated turning back to the Kaisho family.

"Wonderful! Come on then! Dinner's ready and waiting," Linda chirped and led the way to the kitchen with the other three right behind her. They sat down at the table, Jya and Linda sitting beside one another, and Kurama and Kat seated on the other side of the rectangular table. As each of them filled up their plates, Linda decided that she's have to start up a conversation. "So, Shuichi-san, what school do you go to?"

"I attend Meiou High," Kurama answered dishing some food onto his plate and started eating. Kat's eyes widened, and she sent a questioning glance at her mother, who nodded.

"What a surprise, that's the same school Kat will start at tomorrow," Linda said, giggling at the way Kat blushed and looked away.

"Really?" Kurama grinned and turned to Kat, "Would you allow me the pleasure of showing you around then?" he asked.

"Uh, um.. Yeah, sure.. Why not," Kat answered quietly, and the blush on her face was only getting worse to the point that it was plainly obvious to Kurama, who chuckled and let the subject drop.

"So, where do you live?" Jya asked conversatinally, thinking the boy can't live far if he was passing by on the street at this time of the day.

"I live just a few houses down with my mother," Kurama explained, "I was just walking by when I saw Kat-san having trouble carrying some boxes." He was starting to get the impression that this family of demons weren't here to cause any harm, just trying to live as humans, but why? Now, his yoko side was getting very curious.

So, throughout dinner, they talked, getting to know one another, but soon, it was time for Kurama to leave. "Dinner was wonderful. Thank you for allowing me to stay," he said, bowing respectfully. "I must head home now. My mother is out on a business trip, so I must see to it that the house is still standing," he added and picked his schoolbag up from beside the door. "I'll be by here around seven in the morning and walk to school with you, alright, Kat-san?"

"Uh, yeah. Okay," Kat answered and bid him good night. When he left, closing the door behind him, she sighed dreamily, and turning to her parents, she saw them smirking.

"You like him, don't you?" Linda teased and patted her daughter on the head. She blushed furiously and whined all the way upstairs, saying she was going to take a shower and go to bed. Linda and Jya laughed and went to clean up the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Kurama entered into his empty, quiet house, locking the door behind him, and made his way up to his room, where he did on his homework. He finished that up and got ready for bed, crawling under the sheets at the same time that Kat did in her own house.

* * *

Kyla: Well? Well? -nudge nudge- Review and tell me what you think! PLEASE?  
Hiei: Oh no... There she goes begging... What a pathetic onna.  
Kyla: Hey! -glares and bonks Hiei on the head-  
Hiei: Itai... Onna. -warning growl-  
Hiei and Kyla: -glaring contest between the two-  
Kura: I'm getting rather tired of all this.  
Hiei: Shut it, Fox,. It's no concern of yours. -still glaring at Kyla-  
Kyla: Yeah, this is between me and Mr. Shrimpy. -still glaring at Hiei-  
Kura: Well, they'll be at that glaring contest all day... Please proceed to the next chapter and don't forget to review.  
Kyla: -still glaring at Hiei- Yeah! That review button's there for a reason, readers! Put it to use and give it some exercise!  
Kura and Kyla(still glaring): Ja ne!  
Hiei: -still glaring- Hn. 


	3. One Hectic Morning

Kyla: Okay, I'm getting lazy so I gave Kura and Hiei a vacation for awhile... They're off getting ready for the... -sniffles- last episode of... -sniffles- Yu Yu Hakusho... -sniffles- that's coming on this Saturday(April 6, 2006 I believe is the correct date... A Day that will live on forever in my heart... I've got to go buy all the episodes now... lol)

* * *

Crescent Kat  
:Chapter Three:  
:One Hectic Morning...:  
by  
Kyla

Kat was in such a nice dream when... BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Her alarm clock sounded loudly right beside the bed. Kat's head and right arm were hanging off the side of the bed, the sheets tossed every which way and her pillows scattered all over the bed. "Ah!" Kat yelped as she was rudely awakened by the deafening, irritating noise of her alarm, and she slipped off her bed, hitting the floor hard as she shrieked in pain. She quickly reached up and pushed a button on the clock, silencing the sound.

Somewhere down the hall, in her parents' room, Linda yawned from her side of the bed, "Kat's awake..." Jya chuckled at the way his daughter pretty much always woke up, and Linda mimicked his laugh as they heard Kat whine about how her rear was hurting now.

"Wow.. what a way to start out my first morning waking up in a new town... Why does this always happen...?" Kat whined and slowly stood to her feet and drug herself over to her dresser, pulling out the school uniform her mother had gotten for her. She yawned and made her way back over to the bed to plop down onto it, falling asleep again, uniform clutched in her hands.

She didn't get to sleep long though because, when she had first woken up, she had pressed the snooze button, and exactly nine minutes later, the alarm went off again. Kat's eyes shot open wide at the sound, and she jumped to her feet, looking wildly around. She punched the sleep button on the alarm clock, and the noise abruptly ended. "Phew..." she sighed and sat down on her bed with a deep sigh.

This was how it always was... Poor Kat would be noisily awakened by her clock, and she'd always press snooze, then get her clothes and sit back on her bed, only to fall asleep again, and the alarm would go off once again, this time waking Kat up properly so she could get ready.

"Stupid alarm clock... Why do I even keep it?" Kat grumbled to herself, a scathing glare aimed at the floor as she removed her pajamas to yank on her school uniform. Once she was dressed she walked over to her full-length mirror with a hairbrush in hand and still grumbling.

Kat did a double-take at her school uniform. She hadn't even noticed when she had put it on that it consisted of a white and dark pink(a/n: like Kurama's uniform... or is it called magenta? I dunno... anyways...) shirt, and the skirt was the same colored pink as the shirt, but the skirt was short... shorter than what Kat was used to wearing. "Ah!" she exclaimed and ran out of her room, hairbrush still in hand, and down the hall to her parents room, where she threw open the door and yelled, "No! I am NOT wearing this! There's just no way! Nu-uh, nothing doing!"

Jya and Linda sat up blinking, feeling the chilly air through their nice warm pajamas, and they took one look at their fuming child and burst out laughing. "Well, that's the mandatory school uniform," Linda giggled, "I think you look cute."

"Arg! There is NO way! I'm telling you! N-O!" Kat shouted, flailing her arms around her head wildly and rocking on the balls of her feet. "Look at it! The skirt is WAY too short and it's.. it's.. pink!" she shrieked even louder.

Jya sighed, "You're just going to have to deal with it. You're going to Meiou High, and that's the uniform you have to wear, so deal with it." Jya was not one for mornings, and to tick him off... especially at 6:30 a.m. ... is a very bad thing.

Kat huffed indignantly and stalked off back to her room, grumbling and grumbling all the way there. She stood in front of her mirror and brushed through her hair. She let her blonde locks cascade down to her midback for the day, not feeling much like putting it into a ponytail, then she went to her bathroom and brushed her teeth.

She walked back into her room, and with a quick glance at the clock, she shrieked and ran to grab her schoolbag before shooting off down the stairs to the kitchen. "It's 5 minutes until Shuichi-san is supposed to be here! And I haven't even eaten breakfast!" she exclaimed and ran around the kitchen popping some toast into the toaster.

Jya and Linda sat at the kitchen table laughing at Kat's antics. She was always running late like this. Then, the doorbell rang at exactly 7 o'clock. "Coming," Kat yelled, with a piece of toast held in her mouth. She bolted to the door and threw it open to see Kurama standing there, adorned in his school uniform. "C'me'n," she said, inviting him inside the house.

With a raised brow, Kurama walked in and followed after Kat, who had ran back to the kitchen, "Crap! My other piece of toast burned!" Kat exclaimed and frantically threw the black toast from one hand to the other because it was so hot. "Okay! Who put the toaster on dark!" she shouted, rounding on her parents.

"Guilty," Jya grinned and continued eating his breakfast. Kat scowled and threw the burnt bread away. "Ah, come on, Kat, you know I like my toast well done," he fake-pouted then smirked.

Kurama cleared his throat from the kitchen doorway, and three heads turned to stare at him. "Oh! I totally forgot! I'm so sorry, Shuichi-san!" Kat yelped and apologized, bowing quickly, her face red as a tomato.

"It's quite alright. Ahem, I'm guessing you're running late?" Kurama asked, noticing that she didn't even have socks on. Her schoolbag was sitting innocently on the counter, waiting to be forgot by Kat... it wouldn't've been the first time.

"Are you kidding? She's like this every morning!" Linda laughed and stood to her feet, taking her and her mate's dishes to the sink to wash them.

"Oh really?" Kurama asked in amusement, a small grin on his face. Kat put on a pout and turned away.

"Mom! Dad! Stoppit!" Kat whined. Her parents were always picking on her for being forgetful and late, and personally, she didn't think it was that funny at all. "Anyways... Time to go, right, Shuichi-san?" she asked pleadingly, really wanting to get out of the house.

"Sure. Let's go, Kat-san," Kurama nodded and waited on Kat to say good bye to her parents and put on some socks and shoes before he and the hanyou walked out of the house and started down the street.

The whole time, Kat would attempt to pull her skirt down some, but it always rose up again to be really short. She groaned and dropped her head into her right hand, her other arm holding her bag straps.

"What's the matter?" Kurama asked, his brow furrowed. Kat sure was one strange girl... even for a hanyou.

Kat sighed, "I hate this skirt," she grumbled, scowling down at the ground, strands of her sun-colored hair slipping over her shoulders. "It's so short.. and... and... pink!"

Kurama chortled, "I am sorry, but that is Mieou's mandatory girls uniform," he stated knowingly. He continued to walk though, so Kat did too... Even though she hated even being in the skirt. What's worse were... people were staring at her... Darn skirt... Or was it... something else? She was getting jealous, hateful looks from an aweful lot of girls.

"Shuichi-san!" a girl's voice rang through the air as Kurama and Kat entered the school grounds. Kurama winced but quickly covered it up with a bright smile and turned to face a school prep that had long brown hair in loose curls down to her shoulders. "Shuichi-san!" she exclaimed again as Kat raised a curious eyebrow at the girl and turned to watch the scene unfold, "Oh, Shuichi-san," the prep continued in a sing-song voice, "Would you eat lunch with me today?" she asked sweetly and grabbed onto Kurama's arm.

"No thank you, Asuki," Kurama turned her down with a soft smile, The girl named Asuki seemed to deflate and murmured an okay. Before she walked off, she shot a glare at Kat, like it was her fault. Kurama sighed, "Come, let's get your schedule," he spoke, bringing Kat's attention back to him.

"What was that all about?" Kat asked curiously as she started after Kurama, who began walking to the school building.

"What was what?" he inquired absently, like he was playing dumb. He was keeping a look out for more of his crazy fan girls. He didn't even notice what Kat was saying, really.

"What was that all about with that girl asking you to eat lunch with her? Why'd you flinch when you heard her? ... Hey, are you even listening to me!" she shouted, practically right in his ear.

The redhead jumped, and by reflex, Kurama's hand flew to his hair, but he stopped himself before he pulled out his rose he used for his Rose Whip, and his hand twitched slightly. He let his hand drop back down to his side, and blinked a couple of times, seeing Kat's scowling face.

"You know, that's not nice... Just spacing out on people like that," Kat stated bitterly and took off walking, leaving Kuram to stand there momentarily,then he seemed to snap out of his daze. He jogged to catch up to her.

"My apologies. I was just trying to look out for any of my fan girls," Kurama said, walking sideways and facing towards the angry hanyou.

"Pfft, sounds like someone's a little too full of themself," Kat huffed and picked up her pace to try and get away, but the yoko sped up as well.

"No really, I swear! I-" he started to explain, but the sounds of girls shrieks echoed down the hall, and Kurama and Kat turned around to see a big pack of girls running towards them really fast screaming "Shuichi!" Kurama gulped and grabbed Kat's hand, "Hurry," he said and pulled her behind him at a run.

"What the...!" Kat yelled in surprise as she was pulled down the hall. Her face flushed when she realized that Kurama was holding her hand, but Kurama didn't seem to care as he sped up even more since the gang of girls were gaining on them now.

Kurama turned a quick corner then took another immediate left, straight into a supply closet, shutting the door behind them just as the group of girls ran by the door screaming out the redhead's name. "Phew," he sighed and relaxed, leaning against the wall and rubbing a hand over his forehead.

"What... was that... all... about?" Kat puffed, trying to catch her breath, and saw that Kurama wasn't even slightly out of breath. _He must do this often..._ she thought absently.

"My fan girls," he stated matter-o-factly and opened the door a crack to check and see if the coast was clear. "See? I told you. This happens pretty much everyday," he added and pushed the door all the way open, holding it open for Kat to step out of the room, too.

"Wow... From all the looks you're getting... I'd say... your the most popular guy at this school?" Kat asked looking around as every student in the hallway turned to stare at them.

"Ah, well, yes.. Not to brag, but.. the most popular, unfortunately; the smartest, since I was little; and the most handsome... It's my curse," he mocked sighed then laughed along with Kat when she started giggling.

"Not to brag, eh? Sounded like bragging to me," Kat smirked and readjusted her schoolbag into her left hand, using her right hand to comb through her hair, pulling out any tangles that had gotten there after that run. "But, oh well. Sounds like you have the right to brag since you're the hottest, most popular,and smartest person here," she laughed, a little blush on her cheeks, and she hoped Kurama thought her cheeks were still red from the mad dash they made to get away from the rampaging girls.

Kurama chuckled, "Well, in any case, let's get to the office and get your schedule," he said, smiling, and led Kat down the hall, just making idle chitchat with her now that they were in no real danger of being ran over or mobbed by fan girls.

* * *

Kyla: Okay, go onto the next chapter and read on, my faithful readers! Happy birthday to Kat! If you wanna tell her happy birthday, please review and tell me in the review! I'll wish her a happy birthday for everyone who says they want me to in a review! 


	4. First Day at a New School

Kyla: OOOOOKKKAYYY! This is chapter 4, lol. I hope and think it is anyways... My brain is mush.. lol, I'm back in school now after Spring Break and the school has made my brain go out for awhile, so... lol. Enjoy! Happy birthday Kat-chan! On this day, March 28! Happy Birthday my friend! lol.

* * *

Crescent Kat  
Chapter 4  
First Day at a New School  
by  
Kyla

"Wow... This school's so big," Kat noted with wide eyes as she and Kurama walked further down the long hallway, students' voices echoing around them. "Look at this place... Woah..."

Kurama just laughed at her awe and continued to walking down the hall to the office. "Here's the office," he stated holding a door open for the hanyou, who had stopped a few feet before getting to the door because she was so amazed at the size of the school. She had never attended such a big school before.

"Huh?" Kat blinked, turning her gaze back to Kurama, "Oh! Sorry," she apologized and blushed a brick red as she dashed forward and into the office. Kurama shook his head and followed her into the room, shutting the door neatly behind him.

A secretary sat behind a wooden desk, papers scattered everywhere over the surface of the desk. "Ah, Shuichi-san, what can I do for you?" the middle-aged woman behind the desk asked with a bright smile.

"I'm just helping a new student adjust," he answered and returned the smile. "Kat-san, this is Maso-san," he introduced the two and had to push Kat forward some.

"O-oh, um... Hi, Maso-san... I'm Kat Kaisho," Kat stuttered slightly and gave a quick, nervous bow.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Kat-san!" Maso chirped sweetly. "You must be here to get your schedule..." she muttered and began shifting papers around on her desk. "Aha! Here we go!" she exclaimed and handed Kat a white sheet of paper.

"Thanks," Kat said smiling and bowed again before following Kurama out of the room and back into the hallway. The day went on slowly and dully enough when the second to the last class ended. Kat and Kurama headed out of their Geometry lesson, and Kat looked at her schedule, "Let's see... I have... Science with... Humari-sensei," she read off her schedule.

"Ah, what a class that is," Kuramasaid withsarcasmand began walking down the hall, Kat hurrying to follow him so she wouldn't get lost.

"Oh joy...! Mind showing me where it is?" Kat asked laughing. Kurama nodded. So it seemed that the two had the same classes all day... What luck, huh?

The two managed to make it just in time for class, and Kat was given the only seat that was available, and it just so happened to be behind none other than... Kurama! Yeah, you guessed it, hahaha. The hanyou felt the glares that were directed to her. The fan girls were mad because the teacher hadn't let any of them sit around Kurama, so they were ticked, to say the least. Kat just felt like sinking into her shadow, to get away from all the looks she was getting, and she slid down in her desk some, with her cheeks colored red in a blush.

Science was pretty dull, seeing as Humari was one of the most boring teachers at the school. His voice never slipped out of its monotone voice, and pretty soon, a lot of the students were getting drowsy, only a select few were still wide awake and taking notes, Kurama being one of them, of course.

Too bad for Kat, but... she fell asleep, right there, her cheek pressed to the cool surface of her desk, and small, nearly silent snores floating away from her. Suddenly, the bell rang, and Kat was very much awake, jumping to her feet and eyes frantically looking around.

Humari just stared at her then turned to some papers in his hands, ignoring her, but the rest of the class burst into quiet sniggers. Kat blushed and slowly started gathering her things as students filed out of the room, still laughing at her.

"Have a nice nap?" Kurama smirked and waited for Kat, his books already neatly piled in his arms and his schoolbag slung over his shoulder. Kat grunted and didn't properly answer, prefering to be quiet and stubborn. "Are you ready to head to Geometry?" he asked as she finished up and stood nodding, still acting really moody, her face flushing a brilliant scarlet. He walked out of the room with her right behind him, but after he got out of the doorway, a food was poked in the way as Kat didn't even notice the obstacle. Her foot hit it, and she lost her balance.

With a yelp, she tripped and was pitched forward, thanks to gravity, and right onto Kurama, who had turned around upon hearing her yell of surprise. It all happened in two seconds as a group of jealous fan girls stood beside the doorway, smirking at tripping Kat. They weren't smirking long, though, because as Kat fell into Kurama, he uncharacteristically lost his balance and fell to the floor, landing on his back. Kat kept going until she found herself on top of Kurama, her lips on his... In a kiss!

Her face flushed a deep crimson as she started from her shock and bolted to her feet. "I'm so sorry, Shuichi-san!" she exclaimed with wide eyes.

Kurama sat up, surprise written over his face, too, but he hid it better than she was. He sat up and was about to tell Kat it was alright, that it had just been an accident, he noticed his fan girls standing not a few feet away with looks that could kill, all of them aimed at Kat, who just so happened to glance back, too, and saw the girls.

Before the hanyoucould say anything, Kurama stood up and grabbed hold of Kat's hand and began racing down the hallway just as an angry blonde yelled, "Get her!" A group of furious, rabid fangirls started after Kurama and Kat.

"Shuichi-san? What's going on?" Kat asked as she was tugged along fast done the hall... a little too fast for a human to be able to run.

"Nothing, everything's fine!" Kurama smiled at her over his shoulder. His brain was working furiously to find somewhere to hide from his fans because if they got a hold of Kat, that would have been a REAL cat fight... Aha, he saw a door! And without another thought he took a sharp right into... the girl's bathroom. He didn't seem to notice where he was until he heard the fangirls run right by the door, not even giving it a second glance. Kurama sighed, "They're gone... We're safe."

"AH!" a few random girls that were in the bathroom screamed at the sight of a BOY in the GIRL'S restroom. Kurama's emerald eyes widened as realization struck, and his face flushed a deep red, "G-Gomen, ladies..." he murmured and, as white as a sheet, he hurriedly ran out of the bathroom.

Kat just kind of stood there blinking, then small giggles erupted from her. The girls around her were whispering to one another, not believing that the great Shuichi would ever do anything like enter the girls' room. Kat shook her head with tears of laughter still in the corners of her eyes and walked out of the bathroom to see Kurama sitting on the floor beside the door, his back leaned on the wall behind him, head resting back with his eyes resting shut. His face was still a little red, but the color returned some when Kat cleared her throat. He jumped and turned his gaze on her to see her grinning. He let out a heavy sigh and stood up.

"Sorry," he apologized again with a small smile, and Kat told him it was okay and that they should head home. "Yes, let's," he nodded and led the way out of the pretty much empty school, peeking around corners to look for any signs of his fans.

* * *

Kyla: Reviews anyone? lol. Hope you're liking this so far! Gotta go for now... ttyl! 


	5. Homework

Kyla: Well, here's chapter 5! It's not much, but.. I haven't had a whole lot of time... lol. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

* * *

Crescent Kat  
Chapter 5  
Homework...  
by  
Kyla

Well, Kat and Kurama walked down the street, chatting about the day and how Kat liked the new school, for once. When they drew closer to Kat's house, it had started to drizzle, so the two bolted forward and reached Kat's home just as an outright downpour began.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Kat exclaimed as she pulled off her shoes and set them down by the door. Kurama copied her and placed his shoes beside hers. Kat ran and grabbed a couple of towels so she and Kurama could dry off. She noted that her parents weren't there in the house, and she wondered where they were... They had told her they'd be there when she got home. "Mom? Dad?" she called out again, over the pounding rain. She frowned and searched through the house while Kurama stood in the living room, watching Kat run around the house.

"They might just be out shopping," Kurama put in his opinion when he saw the hanyou starting to panic. She came to a stop in the living room and glanced around, as if waiting for her parents to jump out and scare her half to death, but they didn't.

"Maybe," Kat murmured. She absently wandered into the kitchen, Kurama following behind to make sure everything was alright. Kat stopped dead in front of the fridge, eyes wide. Kurama was afraid something was wrong from the look on the girl's face, but when Kat growled and clenched her fists, an anime vein pulsing on her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked with a frown and made his way to Kat's side.

"They went out to dinner! Without me!" Kat exclaimed, stomping her foot down angrily, her eyes glaring daggers at a small post-it note on the fridge. Kurama blinked and leaned forward some to read, "Hi, Kat, sweetie! Your dad and I went out for a bite to eat. You were late getting home from school, so we went on ahead. We should be home by 9:00 p.m. We're getting some groceries while we are out. Love, Mom". Kurama chuckled and stood straight.

Kat was grumbling under her breath and scowling at the note, wanting to set it on fire so bad. She growled again and stomped over to the sink. When she got this annoyed, the only thing to ever calm her down was to splash cold water on her. She turned the faucet on, and as the yoko behind her watched, she gathered a handful of chilly water in her hand and splashed it over her face. She sputtered and grabbed a nearby hand towel to wipe her face off. She heaved a heavy sigh and threw the small towel aside. "Sorry about that," she mumbled an apology to Kurama, who grinned and told her it was okay. "Well... I guess you'll be heading home soon, ne? You can borrow an umbrella if you need it," she said, perching herself on the counter.

"Actually, since the weather is so wet and since you'll be home alone, I figured I might hang around and keep you company until your parents get home. Would that be alright?" Kurama asked taking a seat at the table.

Kat blushed a little and muttered, "Well... I guess that would be okay..." she bit her lip in thought for a moment then nodded with a smile, "Sure. I really do hate being alone..." she added quietly, but not so quietly that Kurama didn't hear.

"Excellent," Kurama replied, "Shall we do our homework then?" he asked, "I could help you in Geometry." He stood up and held his hand out to help her down from the counter.

"Uh, okay," she answered in a shy manner and flushed a dark red when she slipped her hand into his. He helped her, though she didn't even need his help, off the counter, and the two made their way back to the living room, and after pulling out their homework from their bookbags, they sat at the couch.

Kurama raised a curious brow when Kat picked up the TV remote and clicked the television on. "What are you doing?" he asked inquisitively.

"Well," Kat began with a goofy grin on her face, "I- I work better when there's some kind of noise, like a TV or a radio," was her answer. She hadn't even thought about it; it was like second nature to turn the TV on before doing her homework.

"Alright... If you can concentrate on your schoolwork," Kurama muttered. He'd always done his homework in the quiet of his room, no television or radio on, though, occasionally, Hiei would drop by and chat while the redhead was doing his homework.

"Don't worry, Shuichi-san, I'm gifted at multitasking!" she exclaimed and held out her hand making a peace sign, and she added a wink with it. The two teenagers shared a look, then both started chuckling.

The television was apparently on some channel that showed mushy soap operas because there on the screen was a girl crying into a guy's shirt while the guy said, "It's not you, love, it's me... I must go..."

"But, Ralph! We're," the girl sobbed, "soulmates!" The guy shook his head and pushed her away then picked up his suitcase, heading off for a waiting bus, while rain poured over them.

Kat flushed and quickly changed the channel. _Watching that with Shuichi-san here... is really starting to embarrass me. I wonder why... _she pondered to herself and settled on Sci-Fi, where Megaladon played, but she had already seen it at least seven times, so she just started humming to herself and did her homework.

Kurama had raised an eyebrow when he noted the soap opera that was playing when Kat turned on the television. She was a very strange girl indeed. As far as he could tell, neither she nor her parents seemed to be any threat to the city. They must merely, he assumed, be wanting to live peaceful lives as humans.

* * *

Kyla: Okay! Now, what time is it? TIME TO REVIEW OF COURSE! I love to get reviews... I really do, and it motivates me to writer faster! I'm hoping to update The Return of a Legend this weekend! Gotta go for now... See ya next chapter! And don't forget to review! 


	6. The Plot Thickens

Crescent Kat  
Chapter 6  
"The Plot Thickens..."  
by  
Kyla

"I wonder where Shuichi-san is...?" Kat murmured to herself. She had waited for 10 minutes for Kurama at her house, but when he never came, she had to leave to make it to school on time. "He must be sick," she assured herself, "I'll get his assignments today."

The day was simplly boring without Kurama there. His fangirls cried, just because he wasn't there, and when the teachers asked someone to take his work to him, each of them jumped at the chance, but none of them were given the responsibility, and they would glare at Kat, who got all his assignments.

"Finally!" Kat whined, "I was beginning to think school would never end...!" With a sigh, she set out towards home, planning on dropping her stuff off there then heading to Kurama's. She began to hum soflty as she made her way down the sidewalk. Little did she know that she was being followed...

"Ah, there you are, half-breed," a feminine voice sneered, crystal blue eyes observing Kat from the shadows. "You and your parents may have escaped me 5 years ago, but..." the figure smirked, "not this time..." With a silent swoosh, the demoness had hopped atop a building, jumping from roof to roof. She followed after the hanyou, eyes never leaving the young Kat, and the figure's long, hot pink hair whipped behind her as she pushed herself easily through the air.

"I'm home!" Kat called out upon entering the house and shutting the door. She slipped her shoes off and made her way into the kitchen, where her parents were. Her mother was cooking dinner, and her father was sitting at the table with a newspaper in his hands.

"Hey, kitty," Jya greeted and fondly ruffled the hanyou's hair. Linda came over and hugged Kat to her tightly, pecking the girl's cheek before releasing her.

"Mom! Dad!" Kat whined, her face coloring red in a blush. Even though no one was around, it still embarrassed her when her parents acted all.. parenty. She was used to the way they acted, but that didn't mean that she had to like it! "Stoppit..." she grumbled. "I'm going over to Shuichi-san's house now," she said and stomped off to get her bag, then she was out the door.

As she strode down the street, she mentally counted the number of houses that she passed. It's how she knew which one was Kurama's. "Here it is!" she exclaimed, proud of herself for not missing it and having to backtrack. With a knock, she waited patiently at the door until none other than Kurama opened the door.

"Oh, hello, Kat-san. What are you doing here?" Kurama greeted, surprised. He hadn't expected the hanyou to stop by his house, but he played the polite host and invited her inside.

"Well, since you were out, I thought I'd bring you your missed assignments," Kat shrugged and walked into the house as Kurama closed the door and led her to the living room. They sat down at the couch. "Here," she said and handed him a folder with his work, and she flushed when his hand brushed against hers.

"Thank you," Kurama replied with a smile and set the folder on the coffee table. "Can I get you anything? I can make some tea," he offered courteously.

"No, I'm fine," Kat replied and gave him a quick smile. There was a silence, and she began to fidget a little, her fingers playing with a hole on the knee of her pant leg. Then, she decided to speak up. "So... were you sick today?" she asked shifting in her seat a little.

"No, I wasn't ill. I just had something I had to take care of today is all," the redhead answered casually. "How was school today?" he inquired in return.

"It was boring," Kat grumbled and scowled at the floor, "And, I got detention for tomorrow afternoon..." she added quietly in an irritated tone.

"What did you do?" Kurama asked with a raised brow.

"I didn't do anything!" Kat exclaimed. Her voice lowered somewhen she added, "That blonde ditz had it coming..." Kurama was amused and curious now, a little wary, too. If Kat was endangering humans in his town, he couldn't just let her live, and he'd hate to have to get rid of her...

"What happened?" Kurama asked, eyes boring into her head.

"It's her fault! She's the one that pulled my hair first!" Kat shouted at the floor, her face red in anger. "And all this because they thought I was your girlfriend..." she grumbled. "You're not going to be out again and leave me with those wacko fan girls of yours," she stated icily and sent a glare at the yoko.

Kurama sweatdropped. "Oh, so you got into a _cat _fight?" he questioned with a sly grin, making sure to anunciate the word cat, but Kat didn't seem to notice as she nodded her head in reply.

"Well, I guess I should be heading home," Kat sighed standing to her feet. Kurama walked her to the door, and she stopped halfway out the doorway to look over her shoulder at him. "See you at seven?" she asked, wanting to make sure if he was coming by to walk to school with her like usual.

"Yes, I'll be there at seven in the morning," Kurama answered, holding the door open for her. They exchanged their good byes, and he shut the door as Kat headed down the sidewalk to home.

When she reached her house, the hairs on the back of Kat's neck stood on end; something was wrong... She hurriedly entered the house, shutting the door behind her and locking it. It was quiet, too quiet, in her house... There wasn't even any lights or anything on. A thoughtful frown creased her lips. "They can't have gone to bed already... It's only," she paused to glance at her wristwatch, having some difficulty telling the correct time, "8 o'clock. They never go to bed until at least after 9..."

Cautiously, she proceeded down the hallway. What struck her as odd was that the small table that sat in the hallway looked as if it had been knocked over, the porcelain vase that was atop it now on the floor in scattered shards. Creeping now, she peeked around the corner into the den, and a soft, silent gasp escaped her.

The den was a mess... The couch was ripped and on it's back, and the table had been overturned onto the TV that lay busted not two feet away from the table. Picture frames hanging on the wall and setting on the makeshift mantle were now on the floor, the pictures half out of their broken frames.

Going on down the hall, she came to the kitchen that was even worse than that of the den. She rushed quietly upstairs to her parents room. It was in shambles too... "Mom? Dad?" she asked cautiously, not sure what was going on. There was no reply. She began runnig through the house, calling for her parents, but never got an answer. In a panic, she ran into her room and looked around. It had been messed with as well, but not as bad as the other rooms. It seemed as if someone had been looking for something.

A sheet of stark white paper that lay on her midnight black pillowcase caught her eye, and with trembling hands, she gently picked it up to read it.

_"Hello, Kat Kaisho... Wondering where your parents are? I have them... They are fine.. for now. I have to thank you though, or I never would have found where youwere hiding.As you are reading this, your house is a big mess and your parents are nowhere to be found, and I will be long gone for the time being, with your parents, of course. They are my... guests, you could say. I'll come for you, too, dear. Don't worry, you won't be all alone for long...  
Bounty Hunter  
First Class  
__Kukiro Hayasashi"_

"O-oh no," Kat whimpered and collapsed onto her bed, clutching the paper tightly in her hand, her face almost as pale as the paper she held. "Not Kukiro... I thought she'd given up... And now... she has my parents... What did she mean, 'I have to thank you though, or I never would have found where you were hiding'?... What's that all about...? I-It's MY fault? B-but, I... no..." She aggressively shook her head. "No no no no no! WHY! Why can't they just leave us alone?" she cried and buried her head in her pillow, crying herself to sleep.

Meanwhile, Kurama had slipped into his bed. He had sensed some sort of battle just up the road while Kat was over, and he was pretty sure it had been between three demons, two on one, but then all three had disappeared, and he could no longer sense Kat's parents' auras. He wondered what had happened, but he decided it would wait until the next day...

* * *

Kyla: Well? Good 6th chapter or what? We're actually getting into the plot now! Hooray! Heh, I've spent all my free time all week in computer class to get this finished, so... PLEASE review! I can't get on the computer at home when my dad's home, and during school has been the only place I've had time to... lol, anyways... There it is! Gotta go for now.. See you next chapter! 


	7. You Knew?

Kyla: Yippee! It only took me two days to type this up! Woo-hoo! lol. Well, just a quick little note and disclaimer... Me no ownie Yu Yu Hakusho... Review, okay?

* * *

Crescent Kat  
Chapter Seven  
You Knew?  
by  
Kyla

The next morning, the usual buzzing of Kat's alarm clock woke her up, and she bolted to an upright sitting position. "W-was it all just a dream?" she whispered with wide eyes. Frantically jumping out of bed, she bolted to her parents room and throughout the whole house. She returned to her room and saw the sheet of paper crumpled up on her pilliow. As if her body were made of lead, she sunk heavily onto the bed, eyes not focusing on anything. "It wasn't a dream... It-it really happened," she sobbed.

After a few minutes, she pulled herself together and got out of bed to get dressed for a new day. Kurama was going to be there soon anyway. She promised herself that she was going to save her parents... somehow. She just didn't know HOW she would do it... She wasn't much of a fighter and wasn't very good with weapons. She'd never needed to fight before.

Just as Kat had finished getting ready, the doorbell rang. "Shuichi-san's here... Okay, deep breath, Kat, calm down... You can't let Shuichi-san know about all of this," she murmured to herself. "Coming!" she shouted through the house and ran to the door. "Hi, Shuichi-san!" she greeted as brightly as she could.

"Good morning, Kat-san," Kurama replied. "I see that you're running on time today," he noted grinning.

Kat's face flushed, "Yeah, well... I didn't eat much for breakfast so I was ready when you got here," she said shyly and walked out of the house, locking it behind her.

"Why didn't you eat much? Are you getting sick?" Kurama asked with a frown. Kat seemed different today... He knew it must have something to do with her parents' missing. He could sense that the house was empty, but he chose to play dumb. After she had told him she was fine and that nothing was wrong, he asked, "Why are you locking up your house?"

"Well, I-uh... My parents are away on a trip, and.. they didn't want to pull me out of school, so..." Kat lied through her teeth nervously. Kurama seemed the type to know when people are lying to him. She gave him a smile hoping he would just drop it. She was determined to keep her family's secret of being demons... "Come on! We don't want to be late," she said when Kurama started to ask another question. The hanyou trotted on down the street, stopping to look at the redhead over her shoulder. "You coming, Shuichi-san?" she asked.

With a sigh, Kurama began his trek down the street. He pondered what had happened to Kat's parents, but the only way he could ever find out was to ask the neko hanyou herself, but... She didn't seem to want to talk about it.

School that day was boring as usual, and Kurama and Kat got their morning exercise by running away from Kurama's fangirls. They learned--well, they pretended to learn, but each really had thoughts of their own they were wondering about. That afternoon, as they were walking home from school, Kurama spoke, breaking the thoughtful silence. "Would you like to come stay at my house until your parents get back?" he offered.

"Uh, no, that's okay... I'll be fine. I can take care of myself, you know," she said scowling, then... she tripped over a bottle that had been discarded and lay forgotten in the middle of the sidewalk. "Why do I always have to trip!" she whined and pushed herself back up to her feet. "Stupid bottle," she glowered down at the small glass bottle and plucked it up off the ground, tossing it in a nearby trash can. "Stupid, littering humans," she murmured under her breath, then caught herself. She had forgotten that Kurama was right there.

Said redhead raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Not a fan of littering... humans, eh?" he asked conversationally, grinning some. Kat stammered, and her face flushed. She bit down on her tongue when a silence fell over them again, and they continued on their way. She had to keep quiet!

Kat's house came into view, and she mentally sighed in relief. "See you tomorrow," she said and unlocked the door, ready to head inside, but Kurama stopped her with an audibe sigh.

"Listen, Kat-san," he said, "I know you're a demon... Well, a hanyou. And your parents are missing, correct? Come stay and my house, and I can help."

Kat gaped at him momentarily then stuttered, "N-no, I'm not! A demon? Please..." She tried to go inside her house, but Kurama's grip on her arm was tight. His emerald eyes were boring into hers. After a tense silence, she averted her gaze to the concrete stoop below her. "How did you know? You're a human, after all... Do you have high spirit awareness or something?" she asked quietly.

"Pack some of your things and come to my house. I'll explain everything after dinner," he stated coolly, his grip loosening some. She stood in silent contemplation for a few seconds then sighed and went inside to pack some clothes and other things. Kurama waited for her at the door, and the two headed in nervous noiselessness to Kurama's house...

* * *

Kyla: Okay, kinda moving along slow, but... hey, at least I'm updating! lol, considering I'm working on at least three different stories on and off. ;p I'll try to update The Return of a Legend, but I don't know how far I'll get... Prom is this weekend, so not much time there, but I'll try my best! Okay, well, I'ma go and work on The Slyest Thieves on Aki-Shi-Kitsunes profile page... Go read and review it if you haven't! Gotta go... See you all next chapter! 


	8. First Night at the Minamino Residence

Kyla: Chapter 8 is finally here...! Yay! lol. Sorry it took so long to update, folks. Been busy with school and updating The Return of a Legend. I got another couple of stories I need to work on tomorrow, so... lol. Enjoy!

* * *

Crescent Kat  
Chapter 8  
The First Night at the Minamino Residence  
by  
Kyla

"Mother, I'm home! And I brought a friend," Kurama called out to his mother as he and Kat entered his house. They slipped their shoes off, hearing Kurama's mother reply, "Welcome home, sweetie! I'm in the kitchen!"

Kurama led the way down the short hallway and into the kitchen. "Kat-san, this is my mother. Mother, meet Kat-san," Kurama introduced the two to one another.

Kat gave a polite bow, "Nice to meet you, Minamino-san," Kat mumbled shyly. When she straightened back up, she saw Shiori, Kurama's mother, smiling.

"Why hello there," Shiori greeted kindly. "It's so nice for you to bring a friend over Shuichi," she added to her son, who gave her a smile.

"Mother, Kat-san's parents are out on a business trip. I was wondering if she could stay with us until they return," Kurama said politely. Knowing his mother, he knew she'd agree, but he had to at least request such a thing.

"Of course! It's not right for kids your age to be left by yourself for days on end," Shiori answered. "Show her where the guestroom is, Shuichi. I'll call you two when supper's ready," she said gently and ushered them out of the kitchen. When the two were out of the room, she giggled to herself and continued to make supper.

"The guest room is right here," Kurama indicated to the first door on the left, then he continued to explain where everything was, "and right across the hall is the bathroom. My mother's room is the very last door on the left, and my room is the first door on the right."

Kat nodded and went into the guestroom to set her stuff down on the bed after turning the light on. "Thanks, Shuichi," she sighed, "for everything, but... I'm still really confused..."

"You'll understand more after dinner," Kurama stated mysteriously, making Kat wonder what all he had been keeping secret. "Would you like to see our garden out back before supper?" he inquired, pulling Kat from her thoughts.

"Um, sure... why not," Kat responded by getting up and walking over to the door, where Kurama stood propped on the door frame, and turned off the light. She shut the door as she followed the redhead back down the hallway and downstairs.

"Mother, we're going outside to the garden," Kurama told his mother, popping into the kitchen long enough to tell her.

"Alright," Shiori replied and smiled over her shoulder at him. "Have fun! I'll call you in a few minutes," she added just as Kurama nodded his head and made his way to the back door, where Kat stood, frowning in thought.

"Everything alright, Kat-san?" Kurama asked, his hand on the doorknob, and watched her jump slightly.

"Uh, well," Kat stammered, her face flushing a light crimson color. _Of course everything's not alright... My parents have been captured by a bounty hunter, and Shuichi-san knows I'm a hanyou,_ she mentally grumbled. "No.. not really..." she admitted quietly.

"It'll be okay," Kurama spoke softly and pushed the door open. "Come," he motioned for her to go outside before him. He shut the door when the both of them were outside.

"Wow... Look at all of them," Kat uttered, wideyed. There were many variety of flowers and many different colors everywhere. There were daffodils, lillies, snap dragons, roses, flowers of every kind. She wandered over to the roses and leaned down to smell their sweet scent. "Mm, it smells so nice," she whispered, a smile on her face.

"My mother and I started this garden when I was 5, and we've been keeping it up ever since," Kurama explained, coming over to stand beside Kat. "Here," he said and gently snapped the yellow rose the hanyou had been smelling, then he handed it to her.

Kat blushed scarlet and scowled at herself for blushing so much. She hated the warmth on her cheeks and the way people laughed when she blushed, just like the chuckle that came from Kurama beside her. "Thanks," she murmured, "you got something I can put it in?"

"Yes, of course," Kurama answered and lead her back to the house. Just as he was about to open the door, it was opened from the inside, revealing Shiori.

"Oh, Shuichi," the woman laughed lightly and pulled the door all the way open, holding it so Kat and Kurama could come inside. "I was just coming to get you. Supper's ready," she spoke in her kind, motherly voice, and Kat instantly thought of her parents... She had to do something... She shouldn't just be here eating supper like nothing's wrong! But, she sat down at the table, afterputting her rose in avase,and ate with Shuichi and Shiori anyway...

"Supper was good, Minamino-san," Kat complimented the woman and stood to her feet, fully ready for that talk with Kurama.

"No need to be so formal, dear; call me Shiori," Shiori said with a smile. "And thank you. Shuichi tells me supper's good every night, so sometimes I wonder if he's just lying to make me feel better," she giggled, trying to hide the laughter behind her hand.

"You know that isn't true, Mother. I love your meals," Kurama said quickly. It was the truth, too, and he felt bad now, bad that she thought he didn't like anything about her.

"I know, sweetie," she chuckled and began gathering the dishes up. "Now, you two run along. Leave the dishes to me, Shuichi," she playfully scolded him and took away the dishes he had been gathering up.

"Alright. Thank you, Mother," Kurama thanked her, then both Kurama and Kat bid good night to the woman and left the kitchen. "Where would you rather talk? We can go to your room or wherever, just as long as my mother isn't around," Kurama told Kat.

"Do you think we... could talk out in the garden?" the hanyou asked self-consciously. She was ready for some answers though, and she really wanted to know how Kurama had fought out about her being a hanyou and all.

"Of course," Kurama replied and headed towards the back door, holding it open for her. The two made their way around the many flowers so they were out of sight and sat on the ground.

* * *

Kyla: Okay, is that long enough? I hope so, cause it's getting late... Don't forget to review, please! 


	9. Explanation of Things

Kyla: Well, here's chapter 9! Hope you like it!

* * *

Crescent Kat  
Chapter Nine  
Explanation of Things  
by  
Kyla

"So," Kat began after a short silence between her and Kurama, "how'd you find out about... everything, Shuichi?" she inquired.

"For starters, I am a yoko soul trapped in a human body. My human name is Shuichi, but I also have the name Kurama," Kurama explained, gaze turned to the night sky.

"You mean you're a demon?" Kat asked wideyed. "But... what are you doing here in Living World? How long have you been in this world? Wait.. Kurama? _Yoko_ Kurama? I've heard of you! But... you died years ago!" she argued in a loud whisper.

Kurama chuckled, "Yes, I once was Yoko Kurama, but I'm not the same Yoko Kurama today as I was 16 years ago. And, I almost died.All thoseyears ago, I was mortally wounded by a hunter--caught in a heist, I'm afraid-- and I used the last of my energy to travel to Living World and enter the womb of a pregnant human. I was then born as Shuichi Minamino. For 10 years, I slowly gained back my powers. I had fully intended to return to Makai after my human body turned 10..." His voice slowly trailed off.

"But... I'm guessing something happened," Kat said, enthralled by all this. Her parents had told her of the great Yoko Kurama all through her childhood, but she never would have imagined to find_the_ Yoko Kurama in Living World of all places.

"Yes," Kurama answered. "You see, shortly after I regained all of my powers again, my human mother fell gravely ill... I just couldn't bring myself to leave," he said, smiling slightly.

"Well, that's a good reason to stay," Kat stated quietly. She'd never thought Yoko Kurama would be like this... He even cared for a human. Kurama nodded, but a question tugged at the hanyou's mind, begging her to ask, so she did. "But, your mother looked perfectly healthy when I met her," she let her voice trail off into the silence.

"She is perfectly heathly.. now," he said mysteriously. "At that time, I reverted back to my old ways, and I teamed up with two other demons, Hiei and Goki, and together we stole three ancient artifacts: the Orb of Baast, the Forlorn Hope, and the Shadow Sword, from King Enma's vault. Goki was killed, and Hiei and myself were brought into the custody of Spirit World by Yusuke Urameshi," he spun his tale on and on, "Then we were given a choice... Jail or community service, as you could say. We decided to assist Yusuke instead of jail, and we've been Spirit Detectives ever since, along with Yusuke and Kuwabara."

"Woah..." Kat's eyes were wide."That is so... awesome!" she exclaime suddenly. "But... how do you plan to help me find my parents?" she asked much quieter.

"We will have to go to Spirit World and talk with Koenma," Kurama said offhandedly and moved his gaze from the sky to a tree not too far off. He let out a small chuckle but ignored it. He was pretending Hiei was not in that tree over there, even though he clearly made out the soft, inhuman glow of crimson eyes from behind the shadows.

"Do you really think Lord Koenma would help me?" Kat asked, unsure.

"I'm sure I can.. persuade him to help. My friends will surely want to help as well," Kurama answered, fully relaxed. Suddenly, he tensed, his gaze scanning the area around him and Kat. He felt a strongaura somewhere in the garden.. and it wasn't Hiei... Hiei had his aura masked, like always, but there was something else in the garden besides Kat, Kurama, or Hiei... and it had very high spiritual energy...

"Ah, so this is where you wandered off to, ne?" a voice asked from the shadows thrown across the lawn. You could just tell by the voice that whoever was speaking was smirking.

Hiei jumped down to stand beside Kurama, who had risen to his feet as well, his right hand slowly making it's way up to his hair. Hiei's hand rested on the hilt of his sword, a deadly glare spread over his features. The two stood in front of Kat, who's eyes grew wide.

"I know that voice..." Kat uttered fearfully, eyes as big as saucers. "It's... It's..." Words failed her so she just shut her mouth tightly, trying not to look scared, and she was doing pretty well at it, too.

"So glad you remember me..." the mysterious voice sneered from the darkness. A figure became visible as it walked closer and closer to the trio. Finally, the shadowy person stepped into the light eminating from the moon, and before the trio stood...

* * *

Kyla: Ooh, I am SO evil... eheheh. I just had to leave y'all with a cliffie! lol. Review, please... Even if it's to flame me for the cliffie or something. See you all next chapter! ;p 


	10. An Encounter With Kukiro

Kyla: Okay, well, here's chapter 10! Sorry if it's not that good.. and sorry about the flashback, I know it isn't the best, but I wanted to post this before I leave today. ;p

* * *

Crescent Kat  
Chapter Ten  
An Encounter With Kukiro  
by  
Kyla

There, in front of Kurama, Kat, and Hiei, stood a figure with long hot pink hair and crystal blue eyes. "So nice to see you again, Kitty Kat," Kukiro sneered at the hanyou and took a step forward. Kat whimpered, and the smirk on Kukiro's face widened. "Come now, you little half-breed... Did you really think that you and your parents had really seen the last of me? You merely delayed your capture," Kukiro said in an even tone then chuckled. "Now, it's time to come with me... We'll go see your parents," she cooed in a fake tone and instantly sped forward.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama exclaimed, and the rose in his hands extended into that of a whip, the crimson petals falling from the stem and swirling around the small group. He cracked his whip, and it wrapped around Kukiro's left foot. The redheaded yoko swung his arm, effectively flinging the mysterious girl away.

Kukiro climbed to her feet with an angry scowl on her face. "So, you found someone to protect you, Kitty? How sweet..." she sneered and slid a sword out of its hidden sheath just in time to block Hiei's blade as the little fire demon attacked her from the side. She shifted her gaze to the side to glare at Hiei. "Hm... another friend of yours?" she muttered with a frown.

"You are out numbered. I suggest you leave," Kurama stated matter-of-factly, his whip at the ready while Hiei jumped back a few feet and carefully regarded the girl with an ice cold glare.

Kukiro was about to reply, but Kurama channeled some of his energy into the surrounding plant life, and plants instantly jumped to life, stretching out their vines and branches to Kukiro in a threatening manner. She growled and dodged many of the plants, but a thorned vine of roses dug straight through her abdomen. With a wince, she snarled, "Fine. I'll leave... for now... but I will be back!" She vaulted herself high into the sky, and in the blink of an eye, she was gone, just vanished, literally, into thin air.

"Huh?" Kat seemed to realize that Kukiro was gone, but the hanyou jumped to her feet and shouted, "No! Come back! What did you do with my parents!" She got no answer in return and sunk down to her knees in defeat.

Hiei sheathed his sword and nodded to Kurama in departure. The next second, he too was gone. Kurama walked over and knelt down beside Kat and spoke softly, "That human was the one who took your parents?"

"Yeah," she sniffled, her gaze directed at the ground, fists clenched. "She's a first class bounty hunter, and she's been after us ever sinceI was little..."

"Why?" Kurama inquired with a thoughtful frown.

"Because my parents and I... are the last of the Lunar Cat tribe," Kat murmured and slowly stood, dusting the dirt off her pants.

"Lunar Cat tribe?" Kurama asked cluelessly. He hadn't known there were different tribes of cat demons, so he was very much confused.

Kat nodded and launched into the story as to what her tribe was exactly and where they had lived for hundreds of years,and then... finally, she told the redhead what her parents had told her of their flee from Makai and to Living World while she and Kurama sat under a closeby tree.

"And Kukiro? When did you first run into her...?" Kurama questioned. Kat seemed reluctant to tell him much more, afraid she would later regret telling him everything. "I can't help you if I don't know what's going on and who your enemy's are," he said kindly.

Kat heaved a big sigh. "It was five years ago next week that we first ran into her..." She faded into the memory, the words spilling from her mouth almost unconsciously.

_**(( Flashback ))**_

It was such a nice day outside, and Jya and Linda had decided to take Kat out to the countryside for a few days. There they could train in peace, and they were sure Kat would quite enjoy the quiet of the country compared to the loud of the big city.

The three got to the countryside and settled in a log cabin they had rented. Kat insistedon sparring first. She always loved to spar against her parents, even though she always lost. She was improving at a quick rate, too.

They fell into a daily routine for the 5 days they were going to stay there. They would wake up in the morning, eat breakfast, do warmups and spar for a little while, eat lunch, go hiking or fishing or something of the like, then it was supper, some quality family time until finally it was time for bed.

On the fourth day, however, while they were sparring, there was a suspicious rustling among the bushes close to where the three trained and sparred. Jya and Linda weren't stupid. They sensed that whatever it was, it had an extremely high amount of spiritual energy.

The two cat demons kept a cautious watch around the area while Kat never even noticed, and it was partially because she wasn't old enough to really be able to control her senes; therefore, she did not sense anything.

Suddenly, an arrow was fired from somewhere in the trees, and it struck Jya in the leg. He winced but quickly yanked it out and ushered Linda to take Kat and run, but then, they were surrounded by a barrier that only someone of great spiritual energy could create.

"Ah, ah, ah... Why leave now? I just got here after all," Kukiro appeared from a nearby tree, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Who are you?" Jya snarled and stood in front of Linda, who held Kat tightly in her arms. All three watched the mysterious girl, waiting for an answer.

"Why, how rude of me... I seem to have forgotten my manners," Kukiro sneered, "I am Kukiro, First Class Bounty Hunter, and I hear there is a bounty on your family, dead or alive, in Makai, and hey... it's nothing personal; I just need the money." She raised one hand and concentrated her energy, and the barrier around them tightened, making a smaller circle around herself and the Kaisho family; then some energy from the barrier lept out like lightning bolts and struck the family of Lunar Cats, shocking them until they lay panting on the ground, burn marks scattered over their skin. Jya tried to stand up to fight Kukiro as she approached, but he couldn't get up from a kneel. He glared at her in warning as if to say, "You'd better not come any closer..."

Kukiro chuckled and meandered even closer to the three cat demons. "Hm, how sad... I thought the last of the Lunar Cat tribe would be more... challenging to capture, yet here you are, on your knees," she smirked and was about to kill Jya with a small dagger she unsheathed, but Kat was suddenly on her feet, her eyes shining a bright yellow. "Leave my daddy alone!" she shouted and power surged from her. A ribbon of black swept around Kat, Jya, and Linda, stretching into a protective ball around them, then the bubble launched off into the sky and vanished, transporting Kat and her parents safely home. Kukiro called after them as they disappeared, "You can't escape me! I'll find you!"

"Mommy? Daddy? What happened? I thought we were outside... How'd we get back home so fast...?" Kat asked looking around her home. She hadn't remembered it was her who had saved them from Kukiro, and she didn't even know it.

**_(( End Flashback ))_**

"Sounds like it wasn't the best day of your life," Kurama said after hearing her story. He was a little confused at this whole thing, but he decided to wait to think about it later. Right now, Kat looked about ready to fall asleep where she was. "You look tired.. We can talk more tomorrow if we need to. Let's go inside," he stated standing up and extended a hand down to help Kat up.

"Thanks," she mumbled and took his offer. She felt relieved to have all that off her chest as Kurama pulled her to her feet. They walked inside and upstairs. "Night," Kat whispered to Kurama, afraid Shiori might already be asleep in the next room and fearful that she might wake her up.

"Good night," Kurama replied equally as quiet and walked on down the hall to his room, bringing the door to where it was only open a crack.

Kat sighed and collapsed onto her bed after shutting the door behind her. She stared unseeingly at the ceiling and eventually got up to put some pajamas on and let herself crawl under the comfortable covers and fall asleep...

* * *

Kyla: How was it? Two thumbs down? Pretty good? Could be better? Review! 


	11. Ordinary Day

Kyla: Hey all! Well, I'm not too happy with this chapter... My heart just hasn't been in writing that much lately, and I wish I knew what was up... Anyway, if any of you have any ideas to help me get back on track, I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

Crescent Kat  
Chapter Eleven  
Ordinary Day  
by  
Kyla

"Kat-san," Kurama shook the hanyou awake the next morning. "Kat-san," he said her name again as she groaned and buried her head under the pillow.

"Leave mi'lone," Kat grumbled from under the covers and latched onto the sheets around her. " 'M still sleep," her statement was cut off by a yawn suddenly, then she continued, "-sleepy..."

Kurama sighed, "Now I know why she's always running late in the mornings..." The redhead was already dressed in his uniform and ready for school before 6:00, but now it was half after six, and breakfast was ready. "Kat, time to get up. We have school today," he told the sleepy girl and tugged at the covers that the hanyou had an iron grip on.

"Don't wanna go school," Kat mumbled into her pillow and flipped over onto her other side to get away from Kurama.

Kurama groaned and went to the other side of the bed. He gently slapped her cheek to try and wake her up then tried to yank the covers off again, but nothing was working. With a sigh, he murmured, "Well, she is part neko, so..." He wandered downstairs to the kitchen where he filled a glass with cold water then made his way back up to Kat's room.

Shiori gave him a strange look as he left, but he threw a smile over his shoulder in a reassuring way then went upstairs. He entered Kat's room and walked over to the bed. Then... he splashed the cold water all over her. She gasped, jumping to a sitting position wideyed. "W-what?" she sputtered in confusion.

Kurama chuckled. "I couldn't wake you up. Sorry," he added grinning as Kat calmed down and focused her vision after rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

She narrowed her eyes at him in a glare. "Now I'm soaked," she pouted, "thanks a lot..." She grumbled to herself and drug herself from the bed. She dug through her bag and found some clothes. "I'm going to go get a shower," she yawned, "I'll be downstairs in a few minutes..." With that, the hanyou groggily stumbled out the door and down the hall to the bathroom.

Kurama shook his head in amusement and headed downstairs for breakfast. "Mother, Kat-san will be down in a few minutes," the redhead told his mother and began helping his mother with breakfast.

"Alright, dear," Shiori smiled at her son.

"Oh, and Mother? Kat-san and I were thinking about going to see a friend after school. Would that be alright?" Kurama asked politely.

"Why of course! Have fun! Just don't get home too late," she warned with a large smile.

"Okay, we should be back by eight o'clock at the latest," Kurama stated as he set the table.

Kat walked into the room at ten till seven and hurriedly ate the cooling breakfast since Kurama and Shiori had already eaten, and Kurama sat waiting at the table, making small talk with the hanyou until his mother left for work. "Alright," he said once he heard the front door close behind his mother, "after school today, I'm going to take you to Spirit World to see Koenma."

Kat nodded, "Okay." She set her dishes in the sink then ran upstairs to get her school stuff while Kurama waited by the door. "Hey... Kurama," she said upon returning to the front door, and when the yoko looked up at the sound of his name, she smiled, "Thanks for helping me with everything."

"It's my pleasure," Kurama replied and returned her smile. "Shall we go then?" he asked holding the door open.

Kat nodded and exited the house with the redheaded yoko right behind her. Together, they made their way to school, where nothing really happened, so let's fast forward to after school, shall we?

"There's a portal in the forest that will take us straight to Spirit World," Kurama stated as he and Kat left the school grounds.

"O-okay," Kat murmured nervously. She wondered if Koenma really would help her... But, she really hoped he would.

They picked their way through the underbrush of the forest until they came upon a blue, swirling portal. "After you," Kurama smiled and indicated for Kat to go before him.

The hanyou eyed the portal carefully, but when she saw Kurama's reassuring smile, she took a deep breath and stepped through the portal with her eyes shut. When she opened her eyes again, she blinked a couple of times.

Around the portal there were many ogres running around with armfuls of paper work, and phones were ringing off the hook. Kat jumped slightly when Kurama came through the portal, landing next to her.

"Koenma's office is this way," he said calmly, not even seeming to notice the ogres running around shouting. He urged her forward, and she followed after him, not wanting to get lost.

"I-I'm not so sure about this anymore..." Kat mumbled as they walked down a darkened hallway that lead to two large double doors. "Koenma might be really busy..."

"It's alright," Kurama chuckled and easily pushed open one of the two large doors, making a crack big enough for Kat and himself to walk through, "he won't mind, I promise."

Koenma, upon hearing his door being opened and closed, sighed, "What is it? I'm very busy, you know..!"

"My apologies," Kurama stated politely and walked over to the desk with a timid hanyou following, "We just came to ask a favor."

Koenma blinked and looked up, surprised to see Kurama right in front of him. "Oh, it's you, Kurama... I thought it was more of those darned ogres running in with more paperwork," Koenma grinned and set his paperwork aside. "What was it that you needed though?"

"We thought you might could help us with something," Kurama responded.

"We? Whose we?" Koenma inquired, knitting his brow in confusion as he looked around.

Kurama gave a quick look around him then sighed and stepped to the side to reveal Kat. "Myself and Kat-san," he said in answer to the prince.

"Oh, right," Koenma nodded then did a double take, "Wait... why'd you bring a stranger here for!" he began to shout, startling Kat some.

"She's a hanyou, Koenma. And I've already explained everything to her. Now, will you please calm down?" Kurama soughed.

"I am calm!" Koenma exclaimed and fell into a pout. "What did you need anyway that you couldn't possibly give me prior notice of your arrival?" he snapped.

* * *

Kyla: I know, this chapter was short and stupid... Any ideas to help me along a little with this? Review please!


	12. Meeting the Rest of the Gang

Kyla: Okies, well, here's the next chapter of Crescent Kat! Yay! I know... still kinda short... I was going to make it longer, but I felt I should update anyways, so...  
Hiei: Gr... just go work on your Oban fic or something and stop writing Yu Yu Hakusho fics!  
Kyla: Why! I love YuYu Hakusho!  
Hiei: -growls-  
Kyla: Hmph, well, since Kura's not here, I guess I'll do the disclaimer.  
Hiei: -grumbles something-  
Kyla: What was that?  
Hiei: I said... I'll do the stupid disclaimer... -scowls-  
Kyla: Really? Wow, that's new. Okay, go on ahead, Hiei!  
Hiei: The dolt over here -points to Kyla, who says, "HEY!"- does not own Yu Yu Hakusho... Everyone should know this, so why do you always have to have a disclaimer?  
Kyla: -shrugs- I dunno.. Anyways, onto the chapter!

* * *

Crescent Kat  
Chapter Twelve  
Meeting the Rest of the Gang  
by  
Kyla

"We came to ask if you had any information on a Kukiro Hayasashi? First Class Bounty Hunter?" Kurama spoke in answer to the pouting prince's question.

"Hm, Kukiro Hayasashi... Let me think... I remember that name from somewhere," Koenma pondered aloud, tapping his chin in thought. Then, realization dawned on his face. "Oh! She used to be a part of the SDF! She was a particularly powerful human so we recruited her..."

"Uh," Kat broke the short silence with the question, "what's the... SDF?"

"What? Oh, SDF stands for Spirit Defense Force," Koenma answered. "Turns out it had been a bad idea to recruit a human... We only deal with deceased spirits to recruit now..."

"Why?" Kurama inquired.

"Kukiro, like most other humans, was nothing but greedy... seeking more power for herself. She wasn't dedicated to helping protect Earth, and she went on a slaughter through Living World against Spirit World orders... We had to get rid of her, and we thought the remaining SDF of the time had successfully killed her off... Why are you asking about her?" Koenma muttered with a thoughtful frown.

"Kukiro never died... She became a bounty hunter, and the demonic government in Makai hired her to come after my parents and me," Kat explained, gaze focused on the floor.

"Why would they send her after your family?" Koenma asked, confused.

"Because my mom, dad, and I are the last of the Lunar Cat Tribe," Kat mumbled, wanting the floor to swallow her up. She shouldn't be standing here just chatting over the problem... Action needed to be taken!

"Really?" Koenma was shocked and called in an ogre, telling him to go find a folder on the Lunar Cat Tribe. When the prince received the paperwork, he frowned, "But I thought all the members of that tribe had been killed..."

"We went into hiding after our village was attacked... We've been pretending to be a normal human family in Living World," Kat murmured, "but then... Kukiro found us..."

"I see," Koenma said pensievely, "and how could I be of help to you, Kurama?" he asked the yoko.

"Round up the others to get their help and help us locate where Kukiro is hiding," Kurama answered simply, waiting patiently for a reply.

Koenma sucked on his pacifier ponderingly then nodded. "Botan, go get Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei, please," he said into the air apparently, but Botan then sped in on her oar and gave a bright and chipper, "Certainly!" and flew off out of the office again.

Kat had jumped badly when Botan had rushed through, and now the hanyou stood with swirly eyes, some strands of hair poking out at odd angles. "Wh-where'd she come from? And... where'd she go?" Kat grumbled and looked around confused.

Koenma and Kurama chuckled, and Kurama explained, "That was Botan, the Grim Reaper. I'm not for sure where she came from, but she's on her way to Living World to get a few people."

"O-oh.. okay," Kat shook her head and straightened up, her hair going back to how she had fixed it. "But.. for the Grim Reaper, she seems awefully... perky." She took a deep breath and relaxed, waiting with the other two for Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara to arrive.

"Yo, what's up this time, Toddler?"a black-haired boy clad in a greensuitsneered as he waltzed into the room witha carrottopand, lastly,a short boy with crimson eyes and spikedblack hair with a white starburst in the middlebehind him.

"Ask Kurama," Koenma waved his hand to the redhead, "he's the one who wants your help. Now, I must be off.. I have to meet with my father. Ta-ta all!" he grinned giving them the peace sign then popped out of the office.

"Okay, so, what're we doing, Kurama?"theraven-haired punkasked as he and the other two turned to look at Kurama.

"Hey, who's that?" Kuwabara asked and pointed to Kat, who stood beside Kurama and was a little nervous to meet them all.

"It's rude to point, you know," Kat stated with a small scowl. "You didn't have to point me out. They saw me just as fast, as if not sooner than, asyou. Anyways, my name is Kat," she smiled slightly as she introduced herself.

"Name's Yusuke,"the chocolate-eyed boy with slicked black hair introduced himself, pointing his thumb at his chest, a smirk on his face.

The orange top then popped up in front of Kat and declared proudly, "And I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara! And you're really cute.. Would you go out with me?" he asked and took her hand.

Kat sweatdropped and smiled, looking to someone else for help. She looked to a slightly annoyed looking Kurama, who was eyeing Kuwabara dangerously for some reason, to a sighing Yusuke, and she figured Kuwabara must do this a lot, to an also annoyed looking crimson-eyed demon, who disappeared to reappear beside Kuwabara and bonk him on the head.

"Fool,"the spikey-hairedguycommented while Kuwabara exclaimed a painfilled ow and rubbed his head.

"What the world was that for, Shrimp!" Kuwabara shouted at the small demon. Then, the carrottop tried to lunge at the shorter guy, who merely stepped to the side.

"That was for being a fool,"theboy witha sword at his sideremarked to the oaf on the floor.

"Says you," Kuwabara grumbled and stood up, looking ready to try and fight.

"Hey, chill out guys! We're on the same team here!" Yusuke exclaimed with a grin reaching from ear to ear. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you, Kat," he added to the hanyou.

Kat smiled and nodded her head, bowing in respect, "You too, Yusuke-san."

"No need for formalities," Yusuke laughed and walked over to clap her on the back.

"Um, alright," Kat was beginning to like these people, but... she still didn't know that fourth person's name. "Uh, Kurama?" she asked, and when the redhead looked to her, she blushed a little but tried to force away as much of the colour in her cheeks as she could, "Who's that kid over there? With the spiked black hair?"

"Who are you calling a kid, woman?" the short demon snapped, "I assure you I'm far older than you are."

Kat eeped, terrified of him, and smiled nervously muttering, "My bad... sorry..."

Kurama chuckled, "That's Hiei."

"Yeah, but don't let his bad-boy attitude scare you," Yusuke said, "he's all bark and no bite... unless you just really tick him off," he added grinning like a fool. "Now, what was it you needed our help with?" Yusuke asked, bringing everyone back on track again.

Kurama then broke into an explanation, telling his companions how a bounty hunter was after Kat, who and whatKat was, and the need to catch Kukiro and save her parents. From there, the five began to plot...

* * *

Kyla: How was it? I actually am getting over my writer's block! Yay! I have an idea for what I want to happen next so that's good! XD  
Hiei: Just say good bye already...  
Kyla: -gets angry- Well, review, you guys! I'm off to work. Sayonara, minna-san!  
Hiei: Hn. 


	13. Captured

Kyla: Okay, forewarning, this is a very short chapter, but I had to post it! And sadly, there is a bit of a cliffhanger, but I want to end it where it's ended. I'll try to update as soon as I can!  
Hiei: You always say you'll try to update as soon as you can, and you end up not updating for a week or two!  
Kyla: So! I'm busy!  
Hiei: Just stop writing all together. -shrugs-  
Kyla: Stop writing! -gasps- That would be like telling me to stop living!  
Hiei: Whatever, Kyla does not own Yu Yu Hakusho...  
Kyla: Thanks, Hiei. Now onto the short chapter!

* * *

Crescent Kat  
Chapter Thirteen  
Captured  
by  
Kyla

"I can't believe you're being so unreasonable about this!" Kathissed in the middle of the night. She and Kurama had returned from Koenma's office just in time for supper, and they were overall silent throughout dinner, then went to bed. At about midnight, Kurama had knocked on her door and asked if they could talk. So now they were standing in the middle of her room, arguing.

"I'm sorry, but if there's a bounty hunter after you, there is no doubt that she's watching your every move. I will not let you endanger my human mother's life because you can't defend yourself from your enemies. Koenma told me how strong Kukiro is, and I can't have any ties to you. He could use my mother against me. Don't you understand?" Kurama whispered frowning.

Kukiro sat just outside the window watching. _Hm, how interesting... Seems Yoko Kurama hasn't completely lost his survival instincts.. he's smart to give up on helping the hanyou... This will make things even easier for me..._ she pondered to herself, a smirk on her face.

"Fine," Kat mumbled, her hands balled into fists and her eyes shadowed over by her bangs, "if that's really how you feel... I'll leave... Good bye, Kurama-san." With that, she pushed past Kurama and ran out onto the street, heading for her house, tears in her eyes. She looked under the welcome mat outside the door for the key then unlocked the front door, running in and closing it behind her. She collapsed to the floor, her back leaning against the door, and let a few tears fall.

"Why, whatever is wrong, my little hanyou?" Kukiro sneered, stepping out of the shadows. Her arms were folded over her chest, and she had a smirk planted firmly on her face as she stepped closer to Kat.

"None of your business," Kat grumbled, eyeing the bounty hunter warily. She carefully stood and asked coldly, "What have you done with my parents?"

"Your parents.. ah yes, those two cat demons? They're back at my base. Why don't you come with me and see them?" Kukiro inquired tauntingly and smirked wider.

"What makes you think I'd go anywhere with you?" Kat growled, "I just want you to release my parents," she demanded. She was in a really bad mood to have to deal with this hunter, but she had to.

"You know, if you don't come with me, I'm going to get very angry... I might even be mad enough to kill your little red-haired friend and his mother," Kukiro faked a sigh, "and just after he sent you out of his house... He thought he was protecting his mother, but they were involved with you for long enough, so if you don't come willingly, I will go over there and kill them," she threatened in a deadly quiet tone.

"Y-you wouldn't," Kat denied it in a stammer, her eyes growing wide.

Kukiro laughed a cold, merciless laugh and said, "I would, I could, and it seems I should." She started to step back in the shadows and leave to kill the redhead and his mother, but Kat stopped her.

"No, don't! I-I'll," Kat took a deep breath, "I'll.. go with you..." She let her head bow in submission, hiding her eyes from Kukiro, who sneered and walked over to knock the girl out. Then as Kukiro threw Kat over her shoulder, the both of them vanished.

Kukiro took the hanyou to her base and roughly threw her in a windowless room, locking the door on her way out again. "I'll finish up tomorrow. I think I've earned myself a good night's sleep," Kukiro smirked.

* * *

Kat: -appears out of nowhere- What's the deal with such a short chapter!  
Kyla: -sighs- I told you it was gonna be short.. Sorry about that Kat.  
Kat: -mushroom sigh- Okay, but update soon, please!  
Kyla: I'll try my best! XD  
Kat: Cool, thanks!  
Hiei: Hn.  
Kyla: Sayonara minna-san! 


	14. Hunting the Hunter

Kyla: Hey, everyone! I'm back with a new chapter for Crescent Kat!  
Hiei: Woopie... -is not at all enthused-  
Kyla: Hmph. -elbows Hiei in the ribs sharply- Shut it.  
Hiei: Ow... That hurt, onna! Why'd you do that?  
Kyla: You were being rude. -glares-  
Hiei: -glares back- Whatever... -grumbles-  
Kyla: Okay, onto the chapter!

* * *

Crescent Kat  
Chapter Fourteen  
Hunting the Hunter  
by  
Kyla

"It looks like your plan worked, Kurama," Yusuke grinned as he, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara made their way through a Makaian forest.

"Of course," Kurama smiled over his shoulder at the other three, "I am the infamous Yoko Kurama after all..." He then trained his gaze forward, sensing the energy from his tracking seed he'd planted on the back of Kat's neck before they left Spirit World.

"Conceited fox," Hiei grumbled under his breath as they walked on through the underbrush.

"Always, Hiei, always," Kurama chuckled.

((Okay, are any of you confused at this moment? If you are, let me bring you up to par here... Okay, in chapter 13, Kat got -gasps- captured by Kukiro! Now, why did Kat and Kurama have that little falling out at the beginning of the chapter? Well, it was all a part of the _plan_, you see? They planned it so Kat and Kurama would have that conversation, knowing that Kukiro would be listening, then Kat would run home, apparently upset, then if all went like they thought, and it did, Kukiro caught Kat, but Kurama could track her down with the seed he'd put on the back of her neck while they were in Koenma's office plotting... See? Okay, back to the story now.. Sorry.))

"Hm," Kurama hummed, stopping momentarily to look around, "this way..." He started off north, and the other three followed faithfully behind. "Ah, there it is," Kurama pointed to a...

"A hut made of straw!" Kuwabara bellowed, and a sweatdrop rolled down everyone's heads.

"Yes, the energy signal is coming from there... Well, below there..." Kurama frowned, rechecking for the energy signal.. Yepp, that was it.

"It's an underground base," Hiei grunted and stomped off to the hut.

"Ooh," Yusuke said in realization,"see now THAT makes sense," Yusuke laughed and he, Kuwabara, and Kurama followed after Hiei, who sliced the door down.

"Let's hurry and get this done," Hiei growled impatiently as he waited for his companions to catch up to him.

"Chill, Three-Eyes," Yusuke waved a hand dismissedly.

"Yeah, calm down, Shrimp," Kuwabara muttered.

Hiei fell back enough to walk side by side the others, then.. he tripped Kuwabara and Yusuke. "Come on, let's go," he said and walked off leaving the two teen delinquents to pull themselves up and hurry. Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at their antics, but he swiftly changed his attention back to finding Kat... It'd took the four all night to find the hideout, so the fox didn't want to waste any more time.

Meanwhile, Kukiro ripped the door to Kat's windowless room open and sneered, "Get up, little hanyou... Don't you want to see your parents?"

Kat was stirred awake by that icy cold voice, and her body stiffened. She watched the bounty hunter apprehensively but nodded all the same.

"Then let's go," the hunter cooed in a sinister tone, making a chill run up Kat's spine. Kukiro grabbed hold of Kat's arm and drug her from the room, holding a cautious knife to the hanyou's neck so as to keep her from trying to escape. "Ah, here they are," Kukiro smirked and tossed Kat carelessly into a large open room with no bearings in it except for a light fixture that hung above their heads, throwing light over them.

Kat landed with an 'oof' from the force of the shove and suddenly found herself in a bone-crushing hug. "Mom, dad!" she exclaimed, a smile growing over her face. "Oh man, I'm so glad you guys are okay!" She hugged her parents back tightly.

"Oh, isn't that so sweet?" Kukiro sneered, stepping into the room and shutting it behind her. "Now, time to finish this..." Her smirk fell away to a concentrated frown as she steadied her stance.

Jya growled and pushed himself in front of his mate and daughter, and Linda moved to stand in front of Kat.

"You can glare at me all you want, but you three are still going to die," Kukiro stated playfully with a smirk.

"Not by your hands," Jya mumbled darkly, his eyes flashing angrily. He and his family was cornered in a room that had no escape except the door, which Kukiro stood in front of at the moment... Plus, it didn't help that the bounty hunter had magically locked it against cat demons, so the three nekos were in deep water now...

Kukiro lunged forward, a sword materializing in her hands, and swiped at Jya, who jumped up and on the blade so it hit the ground at Linda's feet. Then, Jya kicked Kukiro in the jaw, knocking the bounty hunter six feet away.

Kukiro sat up rubbing her cheek and growled, "That hurt, Neko..." She hoisted herself to her feet and ran at Jya full force.

Jya prepared himself to side-kick her, but when he went to swing his leg out and at her, she vanished... "An after-image," Jya murmured with wide eyes, and before he had time to recover, Kukiro appeared to his left and thrust her sword into his chest, swinging it to the left to effectively slash open the cat demon's chest.

"Dad!" Kat exclaimed, tears on her lashes.

"Jya!" Linda shouted simultaneously. Her eyes suddenly began to glow, her anger building quickly. "Kat, stay here..." she whispered to her daughter and pushed her away as Kukiro attempted to decapitate the both of them.

"Mom!" Kat yelled desperately, but it was too late. Her mom and Kukiro were already locked in battle. Kat watched mesmorized at the seen. She couldn't look away as the two shared blow for blow, and she definitely dared not to look at where her father lay. She gagged just thinking about it. She couldn't pull herself from the thoughts that rampaged through her mind, but when she saw a large blast of energy hit Linda, she gasped and started.

Linda fell to the ground with a thud, dead, while Kukiro towered over her bleeding figure. The bounty hunter wiped her lip and spat out some blood that had ran into her mouth. "Troublesome cats," she snarled. When she turned to Kat, the hanyou whimpered and drew in on herself in a tight ball. "Ah yes, only one more to deal with, hm?" Kukiro smirked and stepped towards Kat in a threatening manner.

Kat clambered to her feet and shuffled backwards to get away from her enemy, but she tripped and fell on her rear end. With an 'eep' she rolled to the side to avoid being sliced by Kukiro's sword, but the hunter laughed mercilessly and kicked the hanyou in the side, causing Kat to grimace as her body rolled roughly over the floor a few feet.

Kat pushed herself to her knees, hacking up some blood onto the floor. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, a few tears slipping through now and then.

"Oh, did I make the little hanyou angry?" Kukiro sneered and kicked the hanyou again.

Kat whined in pain and staggered to her feet, her hand clutching her aching side. "Leave me alone," she growled, glaring at the hunter as best as she could.

"I can't do that, my dear," Kukiro smirked, "I must kill you." She then thrust her sword forward, burying it into Kat's abdomen while the hanyou whimpered, eyes wide.

While Kukiro stood there with her blade in Kat's stomach, the door was blown down by a big blue flash of energy that was accompanied by someone screaming, "Spirit Gun!"

"Ah, what are you four doing here?" Kukiro asked casually and slid her sword out of Kat, who crumpled to the floor in a puddle of blood and coughed violently, her eyes drooping. The hanyou was heading for unconsciousness soon.

"We're here for Kat," Kurama stated simply. His gaze went from Kat on the floor up to the smirking bounty hunter, and the redhead scowled. "And we're not leaving without her," he added icily.

"I see... that little fight between you and the hanyou was all part of a plan.. Clever... very clever, indeed," Kukiro chortled, "but I will finish this, once and for all.. You're plan... has failed," she cackled and drove her sword down, heading to stab through Kat's unsoncious back.

Kukiro's blade hit... the bloodied up floor. She frowned thoughtfully and looked down. "Where is she?" she hissed upon realizing that Kat's body was not lying beneath her blade.

"Hn," Hiei smirked from the bounty hunter's right, Kat slung over his shoulder.

"Why you little," Kukiro snarled and lunged at Hiei, intending to make mince meat out of the small fire demon, but he jumped nimbly away and back to where his companions stood.

"Why does it have to be a girl! I can't fight girls, you guys! You know that!" Kuwabara shouted, waving his hands wildly.

"Fine, don't fight then," Yusuke rolled his eyes and raised his right hand. He took aim and exclaimed, "Spirit Gun!"

Kukiro dodged it, and Yusuke's eyebrow twitched as he yelled, "Hey! I'm the hero! You're the bad guy! You're supposed to stand still and let me defeat you!"

"As if," the bounty hunter replied in disgust.

"Fox, take the hanyou and heal her," Hiei murmured to the yoko, who nodded and took Kat from Hiei, and the fire demon sped off behind Kukiro, hoping to surprise her while Kurama set to work on healing Kat's wounds.

Too bad surprising the first class bounty hunter didn't work like Hiei had hoped it would. Kukiro managed to block Hiei's blade and push him away just in time to dodge another Spirit Gun. Yusuke cursed and used Shotgun, and that hit Kukiro, ramming her into the wall with his power. She fell to the ground after hitting the wall, then she groaned sitting up.

Hiei then rushed upon her and stabbed her in the shoulder, her sword sliding from her grasp as the pain tore through her arm. She growled at the fire demon, who just glared and kicked her in the gut. "Too bad Koenma wants you alive," Hiei grumbled before Kukiro passed out. "Come over here and get her, Fool," Hiei snapped at Kuwabara.

"Who're you calling a fool, Shrimp!" Kuwabara exclaimed angrily as he made his way over and picked the unconscious bounty hunter up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Come on, you guys! Let's head back to Spirit World already," Yusuke whined from the doorway where he and Kurama stood.

"Yes, Kat needs rest," Kurama stated briefly and walked out, leaving the others to either follow or stay. Needless to say though, all of them followed, ready to get this over with.

_(( ...To Be Continued... ))_

* * *

Kyla: How was it? Was it long enough for you? xD  
Hiei: Just go swimming.. Your brother's been pestering you to go swimming all day, so leave the Yu Yu fandom alone and go away! -growls-  
Kyla: Gr... Fine.. See you guys next chapter! Don't forget to review!  
Hiei: Hn. 


	15. Aftershock

Kyla: Okay, I know this chapter took FOREVER to get out, and I am SO sorry!  
Hiei: Sure you are...  
Kat: Oh shut up, Hiei! -whacks him in head- At least she updated!  
Kyla: Yeah!  
Hiei: -growls in warning-  
Kyla: -glares- Hmph!  
Kat: Just go on to the chapter now!  
Kyla: Okay! XD Oh, and I do not.. I repeat, do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho...  
Kat: Yeah yeah, get ON with it!  
Kyla: -sighs- Okay, here we go!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Crescent Kat  
Chapter 15  
Aftershock  
by  
Kyla

So, in Spirit World, Kuwabara and Yusuke went off to take Kukiro to a high security cell and watch her until Koenma got out of a meeting, and Kurama and Hiei took Kat straight to Living World, to her room in Kurama's human home. Kurama laid her down on her bed, then the two waited for her to awake.

"Mm.. nh? What?" Kat grumbled as she slowly came to. In her attempt to push herself up, she winced and let out a pain-filled whine as she collapsed back onto her back. "What hap--," the hanyou began to ask but stopped dead while she recalled what had happened with Kukiro. Her eyes widened, slowly filling with tears, and she bit her lip and shut her eyes tight.

"Kat-san?" Kurama whispered her name softly in a questioning way and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I-It really did happen, didn't it? My.. my parents are... dead... aren't they?" Kat murmured solemnly, keeping her eyes closed, like she was afraid to open them.

"Yes," Kurama answered quietly, "they are..."

Kat choked back a sob, but couldn't stop as the tears fell from her eyes, running small rivets down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry,Kat-san," Kurama told the hanyou and gently swiped at the endless tear trails in an attempt at comfort, but more tears just streaked down while Kat clenched the sheets up in her fists.

Hiei kept silent and decided to leave, not liking to see a girl cry, and there was nothing he could do for her anyway, so he left Kurama to comfort the hanyou.

Meanwhile, after a few minutes, Koenma came out of his meeting and told some ogres to go get Kukiro from her cell and asked Botan to go get Yusuke and the others. Within the hour, the group of Spirit Detectives plus a silent, melancholy Kat, who stood off to the side, her eyes shadowed by some bangs hanging over her face, were in Koenma's office with the toddler prince, and about three or four ogres held a drugged Kukiro down while she glared up at the Spirit World prince with glazed over eyes. "So, now what, Koenma?" Kukiro snapped sedated by the drugs running rampant through her veins.

"Well, the only thing I can think of is spirit jail..." Koenma muttered and ruffled through some papers while Kukiro sighed.

"Then, I have no choice," Kukiro said under her breath, an unpleasant grin on her face, eyes shadowed by her bangs.

The others around her watched her closely, wondering what that grin on the bounty hunter's face was for.

All of a sudden, energy splayed from Kukiro, sending everyone else in the office flying, ramming into the walls at the blast. The bounty hunter rose slowly to her feet, the chains on her wrists breaking and falling from her as her energy swirled around the room. Her eyes glowed a bright yellow, and a smirk overtook her lips.

"I thought she wasn't this powerful!" Yusuke shouted to the others over the roar of the winds of aura flying around.

"She wasn't originally that strong," Kurama replied loudly, squinting his eyes to look at the bounty hunter.

Kat had thrown her arms in front of her face, her hair whipping everywhere. "What's going on!" she asked the others as the loud whoosh of energy circulating through the room continued.

Kukiro slowly turned around to face the spirit detectives, ogres and Kat, an evil laugh falling from her lips. "What's going on?" she asked the hanyou with amusement, "Oh, my powers have nearly doubled since I killed your parents. I can gain the powers of anyone I kill, and your parents were strong, so thanks to them, I can take every one of you down now."

Yusuke growled, "Isn't it always just like the bad guy to somehow make themselves stronger?" He prepared his Spirit Gun while Kuwabara created his Spirit Sword and Hiei unsheathed his katana, Kurama following behind with the summoning of his Rose Whip.

Kukiro sneered, "You really think you four can beat me? Ha! What a joke... Fine, I need the exercise anyway." She easily dodged the boys' attacks one by one. Yusuke's Spirit Gun flying past her to deflect Hiei, who had attempted to attack her from behind and had to richocet the Spirit Gun with the blade of his sword.

Kuwabara tried to swipe at Kukiro with his Spirit Sword, but the bounty hunter slid out of its reach while Kurama's rose whip came up and accidently wrapped around the aura sword, stopping that attempt.

Kukiro cackled. She could easily take out Kat then maybe kill these pestering insects while she was at it, and be out scotch-free in a few minutes with the Prince of Spirit World's head for an extra bounty. With those thoughts, she evaded a few more attacks coming her way and made her way, hoping it was not noticeable by the guys, closer to Kat, who was staring up at her with wide eyes full of fear.

Kurama caught a glimpse of Kat out of the corner of his eye and realized what Kukiro was up to, so he hopped over to where Kat sat and said, "She's trying to come after you, Kat-san. Stay close to me, alright?"

Kat turned her gaze to Kurama's and nodded, hurrying to her feet. She bunched some of Kurama's sleeve in her clenched hands while Kurama flung out his Rose Whip again.

Kukiro growled, "Stupid boy, getting in my way..." She lashed out with some throwing stars she kept hidden on her. Energy encompassed the starts, then she threw them at Kurama, hoping to get him out of the way.

"Kurama," Kat squeaked in his ear when she saw the five throwing stars zooming at them. Kurama glanced up at the sound of Kat's voice and noticed the energy stars and wrapped an arm around Kat's waist, jumping away to avoid the flying weapons, but right as they were barely out of the way of the main attack, the energy around the stars exploded, making one big explosion, and sent Kurama and Kat flying into the wall.

Kat screamed, but Kurama turned it so that he got the full blow when they slammed into the wall. He grunted and slid down to the floor, one arm still around Kat.

"Kurama! Are you okay?" Kat asked in a panic as she sat up and looked at Kurama.

"I'm fine," the yoko answered in a grunt and slowly pushed himself to his feet. He noticed Kukiro getting away from the sword fight she had gotten into with Hiei and head straight for them while Kat fussed over Kurama. The redhead moved around in front of Kat and swung his Rose Whip out at Kukiro, who barely dodged the attack.

"Stupid yoko! Get out of my way and I might let you live," Kukiro hissed angrily, eyes glaring daggers at the yoko, who's breath was short and gasping for oxygen from the explosion he had barely got out of.

"I'm not so stupid as to believe that you would keep your word," Kurama smirked and lashed out with his whip again, this time successfully ensnaring Kukiro's ankle in the sharp thorns of his weapon. He yanked the bounty hunter down to the ground, and Hiei teamed up with him to pin Kukiro to the floor, the fire demon's katana pressed to her throat.

Kukiro growled and glared up at Hiei, who returned the glower full-force and restricted her movements.

"Kukiro," Koenma said with narrowed eyes as he stood from the floor and dusted some dirt off himself, "you are hereby sentenced to a lifetime in Spirit Jail with no chance of bail or time off for good behavior."

"You think I'm going to just going to go willingly?" Kukiro spat hatefully at the prince, glaring at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"No, I don't think so," Koenma answered smoothly, "that's why we're taking you there. We aren't giving you a choice in the matter."

"Oh, I've got a choice," Kukiro snarled, and the detectives, prince, and Kat all tensed, ready for just about anything the bounty hunter tried to pull, but they didn't expect what she did. She inconspicuously moved her hand around so it was under Hiei's chest. Then, energy swirled around her fisted hand, and she plunged it upward and into Hiei's abdomen, crimson blood gushing out onto her.

Hiei's eyes dilated in pain, and he let out a painful grunt as he was pushed off by the bounty hunter and landed on the floor with a grimace.

"Hiei!" Yusuke exclaimed worried and ran over to the fire demon to make sure he was okay while Kuwabara summoned his Spirit Sword and launched himself at Kukiro and Kurama kept close to Kat, who clung to Kurama's shirt in fear.

"As much as I'm against fighting girls... I think I can make an exception with you," Kuwabara said and went after the bounty hunter mercilessly, but Kukiro dodged, a constant smirk on her face.

"Pathetic," Kukiro commented in amusement.

"How about this for pathetic?" Yusuke asked, angry, and fired his Spirit Gun just as Kurama slashed his Rose Whip, the thorns raking hungrily against the hunter's back and successfully tearing the skin up good. Then, Yusuke's Spirit Gun hit Kukiro's front with much success.

Kukiro cursed and clumsily landed onto the ground, a hand pressed against the wound from the Spirit Gun. "This is not over.. One of these days... I will return to get not only that hanyou but also my revenge on you annoying detectives!" With that, she concentrated her energy and vanished in a flash of bright light, which caused everyone to shut their eyes against the harsh brightness.

When the group opened their eyes again, there was no trace of Kukiro. "Botan! Set up a search for Kukiro! She can't have gotten THAT far! Go!" Koenma yelled out orders, and Botan and ogres alike ran around relaying the message to others. Koenma then sighed and plopped down at his desk. "I suppose, meanwhile, there is nothing you five can do... Go back to Living World and wait for further information... I'll contact you if anything comes up."

Everyone agreed. Kurama and Kat hurried over to Hiei, and Kurama quickly bandaged up the fire demon's wounds until he could get Hiei back to his house and properly take care of his wounds. Yusuke and Kuwabara went ahead of the yoko, fire demon, and hanyou, then the last three headed back to Living World.

"I'm fine, let go, Fox," Hiei snapped irrately and pulled away from the redheaded yoko.

"Hiei," Kurama sighed in frustration as he watched Hiei stumble away from him and Kat, "don't be like this... you're badly injured."

"Hn," came Hiei's stubborn reply.

Kat fell into step with Hiei and cast him a look. "I won't help you, but you can use me as a crutch sort of... That way, you'd be helping yourself, and I wouldn't be helping you really at all," she muttered nervously.

Hiei regarded her closely out of the corner of his eye for a moment. Then, he sighed and grabbed the hanyou's shoulder to help steady himself while Kat smiled slightly and kept on walking.

"Nice," Kurama chuckled as he caught up to his friends.

Kat grinned at him, but the yoko could tell it was a kind of sad smile. He knew she was still upset. The grief from her parents recent death was still there. His emerald eyes softened, and he lightly looped an arm around her waist.

A shaky breath came from Kat, and she gulped down the tears gathering at her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of Kurama and Hiei. She knew it made both of them somewhat uncomfortable...

"It's alright," Kurama muttered to her, "everything will be fine. You can come stay with me until we figure something more permanent... Though, I'd rather you'd just live with my mother and I," he continued, but Kat cut him off there.

"Can.. can we just talk about all that later?" Kat asked tentatively, eyes downcast to the sidewalk.

"Sure," Kurama whispered and tightened his arm around her in a comforting sort of manner.

"Thanks," Kat murmured, her body relaxing, "we need to take care of Hiei's wounds first and foremost anyway," she added smiling up at the redhead, who nodded and grinned back down at the hanyou. Then, the three headed for Kurama's house, getting some strange looks from people along the street because they saw a short, scowling boy with a hand on a girl's shoulder, and a redhead with his arm wrapped around that same girl's waist.

Luckily, when they got home, Shiori was not home, so they could slip in and get Hiei's wounds treated without having to worry about Kurama's human mother walking in on them. After that, they all sat down and tried to relax, an anxious silence descending over them while Kurama prepared dinner for himself, Hiei, Kat, and Shiori, who would get home a little later in the afternoon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kyla: So, how was that chapter? Hopefully it was long enough to make up for the long wait for the update...  
Kat: I'm just glad you FINALLY updated!  
Kyla: -laughs- Yepp! Now I'd better work on some of my other stories.. lol.  
Hiei: Hn. -glares at the two girls-  
Kyla and Kat: -looks at one another and rolls eyes-  
Kyla: Anyways, see you guys later!  
Kat: Yeah! Now, I gotta go leave a review!  
Kyla: Lol.  
Hiei: Hn.


	16. Healing

Kyla: Alright, welcome to chapter 16! I finally got around to finishing this chapter, so I think I'll go ahead and post it. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, no matter how much I wish for it to be so... lol. xD

* * *

Crescent Kat  
Chapter 16  
Healing  
by  
Kyla

"How're you feeling?" Kat asked Hiei a while later after they were settled in at Kurama's house.

"I'm fine, onna, now stop asking," Hiei snapped, getting irritated that the hanyou kept asking him how he was feeling.

"Right, right, sorry," Kat mumbled and fell silent. The only noises were the TV and the sounds of Kurama in the kitchen, and Kat was getting uncomfortable; she couldn't stand the silence.

Hiei seemed to notice and sighed, "Alright, I can tell you want to talk, so talk." He scowled at her out of the corner of his eye as a sign to start speaking.

"I just don't like the silence," Kat muttered self-consciously, eyes diverted down towards the floor.

"Then talk," Hiei stated irked. How hard was it to talk? Honestly...

"What about?" Kat inquired quietly. She was still really upset on the inside, but she really didn't want to burden anyone with her feelings, so she kept them to herself.

Hiei heaved a heavy sigh, and the hanyou could tell he was getting really annoyed, and she felt bad. "Talk about whatever, I don't care. Just talk while I'm feeling patient," Hiei growled, "it's not often I let others talk about anything they choose without my snapping at them."

"Why, Hiei," Kurama suddenly said as he entered into the living room where the hanyou and fire demon were, "that's so generous and.. unlike you." Kurama smiled at the fire demon, who was glaring daggers at the redheaded yoko, and sat down beside Kat.

"Shut it, Fox," Hiei growled, an annoyed scowl hardening his face. He hated for others to see his soft side or to realize he was trying to be nice. It was just the way he was, the way he'd grown; it was hard for him to show any positive emotions.

Kurama and Kat looked at one other and laughed while Hiei grumbled, "Hn."

"Supper's ready whenever you want to eat," Kurama told Hiei and Kat and stood up again as he heard the front door open. He left to greet his mother and tell her supper was finished and set out on the table.

Kat stood up, stretching her arms above her head. "Do you need any help?" she asked Hiei, who glared at her in his way of saying no. Kat sighed, "Fine." She made sure to keep close to him though, in case he were to stumble or something.

"Go flirt with Kurama, hanyou," Hiei snapped, scowling at the girl, who flushed crimson.

"What! I'm not flirting! I'm just worried about you! You're hurt," Kat exlaimed in her defense.

Hiei merely grunted and hobbled into the kitchen, settling himself at the table as Kat did the same. Kurama and his human mother, Shiori, came into the kitchen a moment later and took their seats as well. Then, everyone ate dinner.

"Are you alright, Hiei? You seem paler than usual," Shiori frowned thoughtfully at the fire demon, who hn'ed and said nothing was wrong. "If you're sure," she muttered then turned to the hanyou, "Oh, Kat, when are your parents expected back?" She thought she was just making conversation, but when she saw the look on Kat's face, she knew something was off.

"I, uh, uhm... M-may I be excused, please? I'm not really hungry right now," Kat said suddenly, not even waiting for a yes before she hurried out of the room. Her footsteps faded up the stairs and down the hall, a door being shut quickly behind her.

Shiori grew worried and asked, "What's wrong?" She looked to Kurama and Hiei, wanting an answer as to what was going on.

"Mother, Kat just got word that her parents are dead," Kurama stated softly, staring at his food as his appetite left him. Dinner just wasn't all too appealing at the moment.

"Oh my, the poor dear," Shiori stood and made her way out of the kitchen. When Kurama started to follow after her, she shook her head, "No, Shuichi, just finish dinner. I'll talk with her. Would you mind doing the dishes for me tonight?" she inquired, knowing her son would agree, allbeit reluctantly perhaps, but Shiori felt she needed to talk to Kat on her own.

"No, Mother, not at all. Don't worry, I'll get the dishes cleaned up. Tell Kat I'll make her a plate and place it in the refrigerator," Kurama sighed, and when his human mother nodded, a kindly smile on her face, and was out of sight, he returned to the kitchen, silently gathering the dinner dishes after Hiei was finished. The two sat in silence while Shiori came up on the guestroom, and she could hear a soft crying behind the door.

Shiori took a deep breath then knocked on the door. It became silent in the room, then the hanyou asked, "Who is it?"

After a moment, Shiori answered, "It's me, Shiori; Shuiichi's mom."

A bed creaked as someone climbed off of it. The door opened a crack to reveal Kat's face, eyes beginning to swell and become red from crying. "Oh, Shiori-san, it's you... Um, sorry about my behavior a few minutes ago. I'm just really tired and need some rest. Good night," Kat mumbled then shut the door and crawled back into bed, burying her face into her pillow to stiffle the knew tears she was choking on.

Shiori blinked, surprised by the girl's quick retreat back to her bed, then she snapped out of it and slowly pulled the door open, sliding herself in before shutting the door back. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge before setting a reassuring hand on Kat's shoulder.

Kat started at the shift of the bed and the hand on her shoulder, and she bolted to a sitting position, coming face to face with Shiori. "Is something wr-wrong, Shiori-san?" she asked, hurrying to wipe the tear trails from her face and make it look like she hadn't been crying.

Shiori didn't say anything but gently drew the hanyou into a hug, slowly petting the loose blonde locks. "It's alright, you can let it out, you know. You don't have to hide your feelings," she whispered to Kat, whose crimson eyes widened in realization as tears gathered, ready to break loose.

Kat kept silent for a moment until her tears finally broke out, wanting to run rivets down her face. "It's n-not fa-fair," she whimpered, snuggling into Shiori's embrace, the imagine of her parents dead bodies laying there still fresh in her mind.

"I know, sh... I know," Shiori murmured and rubbed soothing, claming circles on the girl's back, letting her cry as much as she wanted. Once Kat had calmed down, Shiori guided her under the sheets of her bed and tucked her in. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you need," she said with a soft smile. With that, she left, shutting the door behind her as she went.

A sad smile crept its way onto Kat's face as she sighed. It made her even more upset. Kurama's mother didn't even know her well, and the woman jumped at the chance to act like her mother as well. She was grateful but slightly confused, still upset over her parents death. Then, she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Kyla: How was it? I know, not much plotwise going on, but at least I'm updating, I s'pose, lol. xP Anyways, don't forget the all important review button! xD See you all next chapter! 


	17. Time To Go

Kyla: Okay, now this might make a lot of you angry, but I've decided that this is going to be the last chapter of Crescent Kat. This chapter makes it seem like there's a sequel on the way, but to be honest, I'm not sure... I may make a sequel to it eventually, but at the moment, I find that I have too many chapter stories, and I cannot update them all so frequently. Anyways.. enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Crescent Kat  
Chapter 17  
Time To Go  
by  
Kyla

It had been a few days, and Kat seemed distant to Kurama, Shiori, and Hiei, but none of them pushed her, thinking that if they gave her time, she would start to feel better. So, Kat pondered over everything and finally came to a decision.

She didn't tell anyone where she was going. She didn't even know where she was going herself! She just knew that she had to go.

It was late that night as she quietly gathered her things together. With a small sigh she cast one more look around before heaving the backpack onto her shoulder and slipping out of the room.

At each room, she paused to see if everyone was still asleep. She ducked silently into Kurama's room to set a note on his bedside table. Then, once she had passed Shiori and Kurama's rooms, she peeked into the living room, where Hiei lay sprawled out on the couch.

Kat wasn't sure if Hiei was really asleep or not, but she knew she had to at least try. Taking a deep breath, she tiptoed across the room, being sure to keep as silent as possible. A small, triumphant grin spread over her face as she successfully reached the other side of the room and glided from the living room and, moments later, the house.

As she closed the front door, Hiei's crimson eyes snapped open. He glanced at the doorway, debating on whether or not to stop the girl, but something told him that she knew what she was doing. Frankly, the fire demon thought it was a good idea, so he didn't stop her. He merely reclined back and let his eyes drift shut again, as if nothing had happened.

The next morning, Kurama woke before his alarm clock. Still drowsy, he set about getting ready for the day. It wasn't until he was more awake that he saw a sheet of paper laying on his nightstand. Stifling a yawn, he reached over and plucked it off the table to read it.

Emerald eyes widened, and the redhead was suddenly very much awake. He hurried out of his room and to Kat's. He knocked and was met with silence. His anxiousness grew as he rapped his knuckles on the door again and called out her name, "Kat-san!"

Silence. Still.

His mind was going about a mile a minute as he tried a few more times to knock. When she still never answered, he grabbed the door knob and jiggled it, expecting it to be locked, but the knob clicked and the door opened.

Surprised, Kurama pushed the door farther and entered into the room. He looked hopefully to the bed, to see a sleep-tousled mop of blond hair poking from under the covers, but instead, the bed was made, and there was no sign that Kat had ever been in that room.

He mumbled something under his breath before rushing out of the room and down stairs to the living room. He hoped she would be downstairs visiting with Hiei or getting a snack, but when he reached the downstairs, Hiei sat alone in the living room, and the kitchen held no one.

"Hiei, Kat's missing," Kurama said urgently and sat beside the fire demon, "she left me a note, but it can't be true... Kukiro must have gotten her again. We have to do something." Kurama started brainstorming on plans.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Fox," he said, but Kurama kept on thinking of a plan. "Fox... Fox!" After a few times, Kurama finally looked up to Hiei in confusion. "Kukiro didn't take her. She left on her own in the dead of night," Hiei then added, "I saw her leave out last night."

"You.. what?" Kurama was still slightly confused, but when his overly anxious mind processed what Hiei had said, the redhead turned a glare on the fire demon. "Why didn't you stop her? I'm sure Kukiro will go after her! She's safer here, with us," he stated, sounding more sure of himself than he really felt. Somehow, deep down, he knew something like this would happen, but it seemed so sudden.

"She'll be fine," Hiei replied in monotone. He caught the way Kurama's face fell slightly, then the fire demon said, "Fox, what she's doing is right. We both know it, and she knows it to, so leave it be."

Kurama gave a small, defeated sigh. "Yes," he murmured, "you're right. I know, but still... I didn't think she would leave so suddenly and without saying good bye. All she left was this note." He dug in his pocket and pulled out the note that had been laying on his bedside table. He handed it to Hiei, who read the paper silently to himself.

_Kurama... or Shuichi-san, or.. oh, you know what I mean!_

_Anyway, this note is to tell you that I'm leaving... I don't know why yet, but I have to go. I have no idea where I'm going or what I'm trying to achieve, but I need to go and figure some things out... I wanted to thank you, though, for being there for me and thanks for letting me stay with you. Be sure to thank your mom for me. Oh, and make sure Hiei takes it easy until his injuries are healed! He's not really the type to willingly rest until he's completely well again, haha._

_Well, I suppose that's all... I just wanted to tell you thanks and not to worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm sure of it! Something tells me that Kukiro is too weak to come after me at the moment, and by the time she wants to come after me, I won't be easily found... I hope._

_Other than that, I suppose this is as good of a good bye as I can manage. I'm sorry that I couldn't say it aloud to the three of you, but I knew that you, at the least, would try to get me to stay, but something is telling me that I have to leave, for at least a little while... I'm going to go now... Bye, Kurama (or Shuichi-san)._

_Kat

* * *

_

Kyla: Um, yeah, so how many of you are mad at the abrupt ending? Lol. Sorry, I really stink at ending stories, so this probably isn't a good ending, but it's all that I could get. Hope you enjoyed Crescent Kat, everyone! 


End file.
